Fantasmas do Passado
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Ela só queria esquecer... Mas o passado a perseguiu, a assombrou e ameaçou lhe tirar a felicidade que ela tanto lutou para construir. COMPLETA.
1. A Reunião

**_

* * *

Todos os personagens que vc reconhecer pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever. _****

* * *

**

**FANTASMAS DO PASSADO**

**CAPÍTULO I. – A REUNIÃO.**

O calor trazido pelo verão londrino, ultimamente, estava insuportável. As altíssimas temperaturas eram registradas pelos termômetros tanto durante o dia quanto durante a noite...

Exceto naquela noite.

A forte tempestade parecia dar fim a um longo período de estiagem... Os raios caiam por todos os lados, causando estragos incalculáveis. Uma noite estranha... Parecia que aquela noite tinha sido preparada justamente para acolher o inusitado encontro que estava para acontecer.

Num bar de péssima reputação, na periferia de Londres, três pessoas aguardavam algo impacientemente. O primeiro era um velho... As suas longas barbas prateadas e uma feição gentil denunciavam que não tinha o perfil de uma pessoa que freqüentasse tal local. A segunda era uma senhora de aparência distinta e severa. Qualquer um diria que ela se achava boa demais para estar em tal lugar... Talvez fosse verdade, mesmo. E, por fim, o terceiro era um homem. Ainda podia-se dizer que ele era jovem, embora a aparência cansada e sofrida lhe desse alguns anos a mais. Parecia ser honesto demais para sequer pensar em ir àquele bar.

Os três conversavam baixo, tentando não atrair a atenção da outra única pessoa que se encontrava lú um atendente – ou o dono – visivelmente embriagado.

A senhora bufou e sussurrou, exasperada.

- Ela já está meia hora atrasada! Não acho que ela venha, Alvo. Vamos embora! Eu não gosto desse lugar.

O velhinho apenas ajeitou os seus oclinhos de meia-lua e disse serenamente.

- Nenhum de nós gosta, Minerva. Mas, se eu conheço-a bem, ela virá. Vamos esperar mais um pouco.

O homem jovem intercedeu pela senhora.

- Ainda não entendo o que essa mulher tem haver com as suas decisões, professor Dumbledore... E também ainda não sei por que temos que estar aqui.

- Vocês não têm que estar aqui, Remo. Eu disse isso desde o início. Lembre-se que foram vocês que insistiram em me acompanhar...

A porta do bar se escancarou nesse exato momento, deixando ainda mais claro o temporal que estava lá fora. Os três – e o atendente bêbado – se viraram para olhar quem tinha aberto a porta com tal violência: era uma mulher. Seus longos cabelos ruivos pingavam – a água deixava-os ainda mais brilhantes que o normal. Seus olhos azuis estavam duros, mas se prestassem muita atenção viriam que essa dureza era apenas uma forma de esconder a tristeza que havia neles. A sua pele, extremamente alva, estava arrepiada pelo frio.

O seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão de repugnância enquanto ela entrava no bar. Não cumprimentou ninguém ao sentar-se à mesa das três pessoas. Tampouco mudou o semblante frio, quando o velhinho lhe ofereceu um sorriso acolhedor.

- Finalmente poderemos começar a nossa conversa, Gwen.

- Pensei que seria apenas nós dois, professor Dumbledore.

Ela tinha perguntado hostilmente. Ele apenas respondeu, sem sequer modificar o tom sereno e amigável que sempre tinha.

- E seria, mas eles insistiram em vir comigo. A propósito, Gwen, esse é Remo Lupin e essa, Minerva McGonagall. Minerva, Remo, essa é Guinevere Chatèau-Briant.

Ela os olhou. Lembrava deles. De um passado distante que ela tentava esquecer... Mas eles não sabiam disso. _E assim deveriam continuar_.

Sequer mexeu a cabeça para cumprimentá-los.

- Vamos direto ao assunto, Dumbledore: Por que você me chamou aqui?

- A razão que te trouxe aqui... Nesse ano ninguém se candidatou ao cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ele pausou. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, mas o que _eu_ tenho haver com isso?

Ele assentiu. Limpou a garganta antes de continuar.

- Voldemort está de volta, como você deve ter escutado.

Ela estremeceu... Aquele nome... Como tinha rezado para nuca mais ouvi-lo.

- Certo.

- E, além disso, diz a lenda que o cargo é amaldiç...

- Não é lenda! – Ela interrompeu, séria. Os outros dois ocupantes da mesa a olharam com antipatia: como ela_ ousara_ interromper Dumbledore?

O velho, por sua vez, sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Gwen, do que todos _pensam_ ser uma lenda.

Ela se irritou. Passou a mão entre os cabelos e bufou.

- Dumbledore, já faz muito tempo que eu me desliguei de você, de Hogwarts e de... _tudo_ que tenha qualquer ligação com esses. Não gostei de ter sido chamada para essa reunião, mesmo assim, depois de muito refletir, vim. Agora, seria muito bom se o senhor parasse de enrolar e fosse direto ao assunto!

A senhora abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele não deixou.

- Muito bem. Eu imaginei que seria melhor lhe preparar para a notícia, mas você já é bem crescidinha para agüentar. Severo Snape vai ensinar Defesa.

E foi só ouvir aquele nome para que a máscara da mulher caísse. Os seus olhos agora revelavam claramente a mais profunda tristeza. Uma tímida lágrima escorreu pelo belo rosto. Não estava preparada para isto... Ouvir o nome dele... Era demais. Tanto tempo... Tantas emoções que ela vinha sufocando... Aquele velho não tinha o direito de trazer tudo aquilo à tona.

Ainda em choque, ela disse, num fio de voz.

- Você não pode dar esse cargo a ele... – Voltou a observar o velho. A voz, agora, mais firme. – Você sabe que não pode!

- Foi a única solução que eu encontrei. Os alunos não podem ficar sem as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nesse momento. Seria extremamente perigoso!

Ela se calou. Ele estava certo. Mas... Se ela bem conhecia Severo Snape, nesse exato momento ele estava espionando o Lorde das Trevas... Dar um cargo amaldiçoado a ele, seria como condená-lo a morte.

Esse pensamento a fez derramar mais uma lágrima.

E, por fim, tomou uma decisão. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Ele não é mais o único candidato à vaga. Eu serei a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

A senhora, até então se segurando para não bombardear aquela mulher metida e arrogante com algumas verdades, sentiu que estava na hora de falar.

- Sinto muito – Disse McGonagall em tom inquisitório. – Mas não é assim que escolhemos os nossos professores! Você não pode simplesmente dizer que o cargo é seu! Temos primeiro que testar suas habilidades, analis...

- Minerva, – interrompeu o velho – Guinevere tem mais habilidades em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que qualquer um de nós. Ela esteve perto do mal de uma tal maneira que jamais pensamos em estar. Agora... – ele se voltou para a mulher de olhar triste, porém decidido – Gwen, você sabe que em Hogwarts você estará correndo muito risco, não sabe?

Ela assentiu.

- Sei. E estou disposta a isso. Dumbledore, eu já me escondi por tempo demais!

Ele sorriu paternalmente.

- Isso mostra que eu não te julguei mal, minha criança. No fundo, tinha certeza de que você tomaria essa decisão e pouparia a vida do nosso querido mestre de poções. O cargo é seu.

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo... E então retomou a sua expressão fria, tal qual a de quando entrou no bar. Levantou-se.

- Obrigada! – disse formalmente – Agora eu tenho que ir! Tenho que cuidar da minha família.

E sem se despedir ela saiu do bar e desaparatou.

XxXxXxX

O homem acordou num sobressalto quando o estampido de uma bruxa aparatando ecoou pelo quarto. Passado o susto, ele se sentou em sua cama e sorriu.

- Por que você não usa carros e chaves, como as pessoas normais, Gwen?

Com um simples toque da sua varinha, ela se enxugou.

- Porque eu não sou uma pessoa normal, Michael. Bem cedo pegamos o avião para a França. Se não estivermos cansados demais, quero comprar o material de Igraine ainda amanhã.

- E por que a nossa filha não aproveita o material do irmão? Convenhamos, Arthur é só um ano mais velho que ela!

- Não vai aproveitar pelo mesmo motivo que Arthur não aproveita o material de Vivianne: Nós vamos, mas uma vez, doar o material velho. Ca-ri-da-de! Conhece?

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Já ouvi falar... - Ele riu. Mas a sua mulher não o acompanhou... Isso nunca acontecia – O que aconteceu?

- Nada... – ela mentiu. – Talvez eu esteja um pouco cansada.

Ele a analisou. Não era isso. Algo de muito errado acontecera nessa saída noturna. Ela dissera que era apenas um encontro com velhos amigos... Pessoas da vida que ela tinha deixado para trás antes de conhecê-lo... Mas ele, vendo o estado dela nesse momento, não acreditava em uma só palavra.

Mas sabia que a mulher não falaria nada. Ela nunca falava do seu passado... Sempre dizia que a vida tinha começado quando o conhecera... Não queria aborrecê-la. Decidiu voltar ao assunto anterior.

- Bom, nossas malas e as das crianças estão prontas! Gwen, você não acha melhor nos mudarmos para a França? Assim nós ficaríamos perto delas!

- Ótima idéia, Michael! É, eu quero, sim, que você se mude para a França!

- _Como assim_? E você?

Ela tentou sorrir.

- Não posso! Essa é a grande novidade que trago do meu encontro. Vou ser professora da escola inglesa...

- E nós vamos ficar separados?

Ela sentou-se na cama e deu um longo suspiro. Era agora... Tinha que abrir o jogo...

- Michael – ela disse com cuidado, para não machucá-lo muito. – Há tempos eu venho te dizendo que a minha vida começou com você... É a mais pura verdade. – aproximou-se dele – A minha vida... _Essa_ vida começou com você... Eu pensei que pudesse ignorar o que tinha acontecido antes... Mas não. Meu passado, hoje, me chamou. A minha vida passada se mostrou prestes a recomeçar e...

- E não há espaço para mim nessa vida – ele concluiu.

E o que ela podia dizer, se aquela era a mais pura verdade? Não tinha espaço para ele. Tristemente, ela apenas assentiu.

- Eu nunca escondi de você que não o amava.

Ele sorriu, tristemente.

- Eu ainda acho que seria mais feliz se você tivesse mentido.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais dele. Segurou a sua mão.

- Não é justo com você. Eu não posso continuar esse casamento, fingindo para você que nada aconteceu.

- Você vai reencontrá-lo, não vai? O grande amor da sua vida.

- Eventualmente.

Ele se levantou da cama. Lutava contra as lágrimas, ela podia ver claramente. Era tão fácil para ela captar as emoções humanas... E isso partia o seu coração ás vezes.

- Tudo bem. Não posso dizer que não esperava por isso. Acho que previ desde o momento que você saiu dizendo que reencontraria uns amigos do seu passado obscuro – ele caminhou até a porta. – Bom, eu ficarei no quarto dos hóspedes. – saiu... E voltou – O que faremos durante as férias?

- Se você concordar, passaremos juntos, como amigos... Para o bem das crianças.

- Claro que eu concordo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite!

E Michael finalmente deixou o quarto.

Ela apressou-se em trancar a porta... E então, correu para a cama e chorou... Sozinha, não tinha que conter as lágrimas... Sozinha, não tinha que fingir... Sozinha, podia botar para fora tudo o que estava sentindo...

Pena que o motivo do choro não tinha nada haver com a sua separação.

XxXxXxX

Entaum... Esse é o primeiro capítulo da primeira fic q eu escrevi...

Claro, eu mudei um bocado as frases e os diálogos... Tentei diminuir os erros... Tudo pra fz a minha primeira história ficar... _legível_. Hehehehehehe!

Bom, eu sou suspeita pra falar dela... A primeira vez agente nunca esquece, neh! Mas essa fic agradou muita gente – e desagradou um outro tanto, também! Vale a pena conferir!

E eu gostaria d agradecer... adivinhem a quem! À Karlinha Malfoy, que betou esse cap!

E deixem reviews, viu!


	2. No Expresso Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO II. - NO EXPRESSO HOGWARTS**

A França ainda era, definitivamente, o lugar mais lindo do mundo. E ela não podia, jamais, pensar diferente: aquele é o lugar que carinhosamente a acolhera na pior fase da sua vida... Quando tudo e todos pareciam fechar as portas para ela...

'_Nem todos...'_

Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento.

Assim que Guinevere, Michael e as crianças puseram os pés na cidade-luz, foram direto a um lugar bem parecido com o beco diagonal, comprar o material escolar. Naturalmente, aquela foi uma tarde desagradável, onde a família acabou por esvaziar os cofres que tinham na sede francesa do Gringotts.

Ainda bem que dinheiro não era problema...

Após comprar os livros, penas, varinhas, vassouras e uma nova coruja, a família finalmente pode se encaminhar para um bom hotel e descansar da viagem.

XxXxXxX

A semana passou como um flash. O que não era nenhuma surpresa, visto que se havia muito para se fazer na França... Claro, nem tudo era bom: o passeio que Michael insistiu em fazer no Museu do Louvre foi um verdadeiro desastre... As crianças – e Guinevere, ela não podia negar – quase dormiram, enquanto ele se deslumbrava com as obras.

O dia em que os três filhos do ex-casal pegariam o trem para a escola de Beauxbatons finalmente chegara.

Eles estavam na estação. Já com as malas dentro do trem, os três se despediam dos pais.

Guinevere pensou que choraria: Nunca tinha ficado longe dos filhos por muito tempo... Pelo menos, não de todos eles. E só de pensar que eles sequer estariam no mesmo país que ela... Isso sim, quebrava o seu coração.

Aliás, ela se lembrou. Ainda não tinha contado a eles sobre o seu novo emprego ou sobre a separação... O que era inadiável no momento.

Ela disse:

- Qualquer coisa que vocês precisem, chamem o seu pai. Ele estará na nossa casa, em Cher. Mas se for algo muito grave, me mandem uma coruja, e eu venho pra cá correndo!

Os três a olharam confusos. Vivianne, a mais velha, perguntou o obvio.

- Vocês estão se separando?

Michael sentiu que deveria tomar o controle da situação. Ele era o homem da casa, afinal.

- A sua mãe e eu estamos nos separando, sim. Mas nada atingirá a nossa relação com vocês.

Igraine mordeu o lábio. Falou com a sua vozinha fina:

- E... Nós vamos ter que escrever _duas_ corujas?

Guinevere não conseguiu conter o riso. Acariciou o rosto da menina.

- Claro! Quero que vocês me mantenham informada de cada passo que derem!

Arthur olhou agressivamente para a mãe.

- Pois eu só vou mandar cartas para o meu pai. – Guinevere olhou-o, assustada – Aposto que isso tudo foi idéia _sua_!

E saiu, sem sequer se despedir.

Vivianne olhou para o garoto. Murmurou.

- Idiota!

E começou a correr atrás de Arthur, no intuito de chamar a atenção. Odiava quando o irmão desrespeitava a mãe.

Também se retirou sem dizer adeus.

Igraine olhou para a irmã, que saía em disparada. Olhou para os pais.

- Se eu ficar, vou me perder.

E correu atrás da irmã... Sem se despedir.

Guinevere voltou a fitar Michael. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Acho que Arthur não gostou muito da idéia.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos para o comentário do ex-companheiro.

Voltou imediatamente para Londres.

XxXxXxX

O primeiro dia de solteira e sem filhos tinha se passado, e Guinevere não tinha feito absolutamente nada. Apenas esperava uma comunicação de Hogwarts, a chamando para o castelo... Onde ela _o_ reencontraria.

Como, depois de tanto tempo, ela conseguiria _manter a sanidade_?

Fechou os olhos.

Começou a se lembrar do corpo... dos gritos roucos nas noites eternas... de...

O barulho das asas de uma coruja interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

Imediatamente, e com o seu coração batendo tão forte que chegava a doer, ela pegou a carta – a coruja deixou a casa.

Rasgou o envelope tão rápido quanto pôde. Pôs-se a ler a carta.

"_Prezada Sta. Chatèau-Briant_

_Gostaríamos de informá-la que o Trem Hogwarts Express deixará a estação King Cross, Londres, amanhã às onze horas da manhã. Anexado a essa carta, estará a sua passagem._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

_Diretor._"

'_Amanhã...'_

Amanhã ela finalmente reencontraria Severo. Seu coração ficou apertado. Talvez fosse melhor desistir. Simplesmente desaparecer...

Mas não, ela não conseguiria... Não seria covarde... _novamente_. Ela deu um demorado suspiro e foi fazer suas malas.

XxXxXxX

O nervosismo tomou conta da alma dela assim que pôs os pés na Estação King Cross. Tremia dos pés à cabeça. Cada parte do seu corpo temia a hora em que ela teria que ver aquele homem novamente.

'_Ele também vai estar aqui?'_

Ah... Mas claro que ele estaria! Por que não, se ele também era um professor, como outro qualquer?

Mas ela ainda não estava pronta para vê-lo novamente. Tinha que... _se acostumar_ um pouco mais com a idéia.

Ela entrou no trem e sequer parou na cabina dos professores – a primeira cabina do trem. O reencontro não seria ali.

Passou a procurar uma vazia entre os alunos, mesmo. Não teve muita sorte. Apenas encontrou um lugar, numa cabine já ocupada.

- Olá! Será que posso me sentar neste lugar?

Havia três alunos ali: dois meninos e uma menina. Calaram-se assim que ela abrira a porta.

A menina de cabelos castanhos a reprovou com o olhar.

Os meninos a olharam com o mesmo interesse que todas as pessoas do sexo masculino a olhavam sempre – ás vezes ela odiava ter sangue Veela. O primeiro garoto, o que estava ao lado da menina, era ruivo... Provavelmente um Weasley. O outro...

Ela quase riu.

Aquele rosto, aqueles olhos... E, _principalment_e, aquela cicatriz.

Estava na cabina de Harry Potter.

O suposto Weasley respondeu à pergunta que ela já tinha até esquecido:

- C-c-claro que p-p-pode! – Ele tomou fôlego, e falou tão rapidamente que Guinevere mal conseguiu entender - _Sintaseavontade_!

Ela deu um meio-sorriso e sentou-se na cabina. Percebia os olhares dos meninos para ela... Não podia fazer nada, além de se sentir desconfortável.

Hermione Granger, a única pessoa que não estava babando, Perguntou.

- Então, quem é você?

- Ah, desculpe-me, eu não me apresentei! Eu sou Guinevere Chatèau-Briant. Ensinarei Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!

O olhar reprovador da garota, de repente, mudou. Ela sorriu brilhantemente.

- Eu sou Hermione Granger, e esses boquiabertos idiotas são Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

Um Weasley, de fato. E o outro era realmente Harry Potter...

Estar ao lado do filho de Lílian e Tiago... Nunca tivera muita amizade com eles, mas, mesmo assim... Esse garoto – e os seus pais – era parte de uma época tão boa e, ao mesmo tempo, tão ruim, da sua vida.

- Não os culpe – ela apenas respondeu. – Eu sou parte Veela, logo o encantamento vai passar. Mas, ele é _O_ Harry Potter, certo?

- Sou eu! Sou eu sim! – Harry apressou-se em dizer, para que a mulher não tirasse os olhos dele – Eu sou _O_ Harry Potter, olha: – E levantou a franja para deixar a sua cicatriz ainda mais evidente.

'_Odeio ser veela!'_

- Eu fico muito admirada quando lembro de tudo que você fez quando ainda era um bebê. Mas o que você fez, senhor Potter, depois que cresceu, foi ainda mais impressionante.

Harry corou violentamente... e assim permaneceu por mais uns cinco minutos, até que o "efeito-veela" passasse completamente. Nesse meio-tempo, apenas Hermione falou com a professora. Mas logo que ele e Rony conseguiram sair do "transe", a conversa fluiu espontaneamente.

Depois de algumas horas juntos, Harry, Rony e Hermione passaram a considerar Guinevere a melhor professora que a escola já tivera... Depois de Lupin, é claro.

Enfim, a conversa estava tão boa que, bem mais rápido do que Guinevere queria, o tempo passou... Tinha sido uma experiência incrível conhecer "o menino que sobreviveu"; o menino que a libertou do confinamento; o único que pode livrá-la de sua prisão interna; o único capaz de fazê-la voltar a sonhar, viver e, principalmente, _amar_. Tudo estava nas mãos daquele menino... O pensamento a assustou.

Ela estava tão entretida em saber tudo sobre Harry que acabou se esquecendo do motivo pelo qual ela estava ali: Severo Snape. Ela só se lembrou dele quando o trem começou a perder a força... Agora não tinha mais escapatória: ela teria que se juntar com os professores.

Uma onda de desespero atingiu o seu corpo. Será que ela estava fazendo a coisa certa?

Hesitou muito até sair do trem. Quando finalmente decidiu sair, já não havia uma alma viva sequer para guiá-la.

Chegou ao lado de fora. Todos, ao que parecem, já tinham se acomodado... Exceto umas crianças, que, ao visto, era o primeiro ano. E, com eles, um adulto que ela reconheceu imediatamente... Talvez ele soubesse onde os outros professores estavam. Encaminhou-se para o meio gigante.

- Rúbeo? Oi, er... Você sabe onde estão os outros professores?

Hagrid passou um tempo olhando para aquela mulher. Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que a conhecia de algum lugar. Mas ele não perguntaria isso! Pelo menos não dessa maneiram... ou ela acabaria pensando que ele estava dando em cima dela.

- Desculpe, mas, como a senhorita sabe o meu nome? Eu te conheço?

Só então Guinevere percebeu o que tinha feito. Como ela poderia ter sido tão estúpida a ponto de chamar Hagrid pelo nome? E pelo _primeiro_ nome? Começou a sentir raiva de si mesma.

Nervosa, ela respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Já tinha passado por situações piores no passado, e tinha se dado muito bem. Deu o sorriso mais simpático que ela conseguiu dissimular.

- Na verdade, não. Só sei quem você é porque o professor Dumbledore me falou de todos os professores e das suas, hum... _peculiaridades_. Eu sou Guinevere Chatèau-Briant, a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... E estou um pouco perdida; Você poderia me dizer onde os outros professores estão?

- Na primeira carruagem. Não se preocupe. Eles não sairão até você chegar.

_Não se preocupe_? Isso só fez Guinevere ficar mais preocupada! Ela ainda tinha esperanças de que eles tivessem cansado de esperar e ido embora sem ela!

Mas uma vez, o sorriso falso.

- Obrigada.

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Q bom q agradou vc! Bjus!

**Sheyla: **Pd aguardar, q vc terá uma fic ótima! Hehehehehehhe! Mãe coruja eh assim msm! Huahauhauhauah! Bjus!

**Lara: **Pd apagar a versão velha do seu pc! Huahuahuahauhauah! Eh pra ler soh essa! Bjus!


	3. Conhecendo a Sala do Diretor

**CAPÍTULO III. - CONHECENDO A SALA DO DIRETOR**

Guinevere respirou fundo e começou a andar em direção à carruagem. À medida que ela se aproximava, se tranqüilizava mais. Afinal, ele não tinha que reconhecê-la. Já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que se viram e, além disso, ela estava _muito_ diferente.

A carruagem ficava cada vez maior. A expectativa crescia. E a tranqüilidade que ela pensava estar acumulando, sumiu.

O pânico, agora, voltara, mais forte do que nunca. Quem ela estava tentando enganar? Não conseguiria fazer isso! Ela já não era aquela pessoa forte e intocável que um dia fora. Ela era apenas mais uma mulher fraca. Pateticamente fraca. E tudo fora culpa de Severo Snape... Antes de ele entrar na sua vida, ela sequer tinha coração.

Estava decidido. Nada daquilo valia a pena. Ela estava arriscando a própria vida e, o que é mais grave, a vida dos seus filhos... _Ela não tinha o direito arriscar a vida dos filhos_! Não seria tão irresponsável... Ele não valia isso tudo.

Ela estava posicionando a varinha para desaparatar quando Dumbledore desceu da carruagem.

- Pensando em ir a algum lugar, Gwen?

Ela apertou mais a varinha nas mãos. Ele não a faria desistir.

Tomou fôlego.

- Eu não acho que possa fazer isso, professor! Você não entende! É muito complicado para mim...

- Eu sei que é complicado...

- Não sabe! Tem muita coisa envolvida...

O velho a olhou demoradamente... E então suspirou e disse:

- Tem... Inclusive uma coisa que significou _muito_ para você... – Agora, os olhos do diretor pareciam extremamente cansados. – Ele pode morrer, Elizabeth.

O coração dela desacelerou a ouvir esse nome. Lembrou de quem era, do que sentia. Se algo acontecesse com aquele homem... Jamais se perdoaria... E ela morreria junto.

Tinha que ficar.

Mas ainda não tinha certeza se poderia vê-lo.

- Professor, será que posso ir com os alunos?

A expressão do diretor ficou dura.

- Não. Você é professora, e deve começar a se portar como tal. Deixe a infantilidade para os seus alunos. – o sorriso voltou – E além disso cedo ou tarde você terá que ficar cara-a-cara com ele... Você tinha aceitado isso quando decidiu vir para Hogwarts.

Infelizmente, tudo que Dumbledore tinha dito era verdade. Ela, logo ela, que passara por tanto em sua vida, estava sendo extremamente infantil... Poderia agüentar mais uma prova...

Tomou fôlego e entrou na carruagem.

E isso bastou para que todos os seus medos e inseguranças fossem apagados num vendaval de emoções. Foi como se o tempo não tivesse passado... Foi como se ela estivesse na frente dele mais uma vez num dia comum... Como se ainda fossem amantes, como se o tempo tivesse parado desde o dia que ela fugira e se desligara de tudo – inclusive dele.

Os sentimentos dela continuavam os mesmos.

Sentou-se, sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquele homem.

Severo Snape carregava no rosto a impressão do tempo que tinha se passado... Ele já não guardava no rosto muito do jovem irresponsável que um dia fora. E o pouco que ainda restava estava encoberto por uma névoa de frieza e crueldade.

Por uma fração de segundo, os olhos duros se encontraram com os olhos dela. Ela sentiu o coração parar de bater por um segundo. Ela poderia jurar que ele também ficara abalado... Mas logo o rosto dele voltou a ser inexpressivo e ele desviou os olhos para a janela.

O que foi até bom porque ela não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele... Pelo menos até o professor Vectro falar com ela.

- Então, a senhorita e a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não?

- Sim, mas é Senhora.

O professor a olhou por um tempo... E depois continuou, com um sorriso encantador.

- A _senhora_ é bem mais jovem do que eu imaginava... E bem mais bonita também. Por que quis o cargo?

- Primeiro, obrigada! – Guinevere abaixou o rosto, na tentativa de esconder o quanto ele estava corado. – Talvez o desafio do cargo tenha me atraído. Sabe, a história de ser amaldiçoado, e o fato de que os professores nunca passam muito tempo no cargo... Eu quero mudar essa história!

Mentir ainda era uma coisa natural para ela. A sua voz sequer havia oscilado enquanto ela mentia sobre os seus motivos de estar em Hogwarts.

- Determinação dos jovens! Mas, professora, você parece um pouco cansada, para uma jovem...

- E estou! Até ontem eu estava na França... Nem tive tempo para descansar!

- Uau! França! Fazendo o que?

- Estava levando os meus filhos para a escola. – Como de costume, ela abriu um largo sorriso ao mencionar os filhos. – Como eu estudei na Beauxbatons, preferi que meus filhos também o fizessem. Meu ex-marido está até morando lá...

Ela poderia jurar que ouvira Snape bufar exasperado...

E mal sabia ela que ele estivera prestando atenção a cada palavra que ela dizia, a cada movimento que ela fazia, observando-a através do tênue reflexo no vidro da carruagem... E ele mal podia acreditar que aquela mulher – aquela senhora com filhos – era a única mulher que conhecia as suas fraquezas.

XxXxXxX

O salão principal de Hogwarts estava mais vazio e silencioso do que nos outros anos, todos os alunos, exceto os novos, percebiam isso. Poucos eram aqueles que não temiam Voldemort... E, entre eles, estava um grupo de três garotos do sexto ano da Grifinória.

Lá, Harry, Rony e Hermione viam a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas finalmente tomar o seu lugar na mesa.

- Olha ali! – Rony apontou para a mulher – A professora Chatèau-Briant!

- Por Merlin! – Hermione exclamou. – Por que o professor Snape está olhando para ela daquela forma? Parece até estar com ódio dela!

Harry deu de ombros.

- Quem sabe odiando mais alguém ele esquece a mim...

Hermione continuou a observar a cena, sem se importar com o comentário do amigo.

- O Snape nem está tocando na comida!

- Na verdade, Mione, ele nem se deu o trabalho de fazer o prato...

- Axim é ... 'lhor – Rony engoliu a quantidade generosa de comida que trazia na boca – Quem sabe isso não se torna um hábito e ele morre de fome?

XxXxXxX

Manter-se calada durante aquela refeição não tivera sido nada fácil... Estar do lado dele, sentindo o cheiro dele... E o pior: sentindo que o olhar dele estivera durante o tempo inteiro estacionado nela. Agradeceu aos deuses quando todos começaram a se dissipar do salão e Dumbledore foi até ela.

- Será que eu posso dar uma palavrinha com você, no meu escritório?

- Claro, professor.

O diretor deu o sorriso maroto e olhou para a professora que estivera sentada ao Alvo dele, McGonagall.

- Minerva, você também.

E os três saíram juntos.

XxXxXxX

Ele não queria pensar naquela mulher. Apenas queria chegar ao seu quarto e tentar dormir. Já estava perto das masmorras, quando sentiu que os seus passos diminuíam, até que ele parou totalmente.

Tinha que tirar essa dúvida.

Não conseguiria dormir sem saber se a tal professora era realmente quem ele pensava... Se era _ela_.

Sem mais pensar, fez meia-volta e rumou para o escritório de Dumbledore.

XxXxXxX

Dumbledore estava explicando a Guinevere a importância de manter o seu disfarce a qualquer custo – como se ela não soubesse – e explicando a Minerva uma parte do seu passado, dizendo que ela era uma ex-comensal e por isso precisava ter cuidado.

Mas as recomendações do diretor foram interrompidas por um som de passos largos e furiosos.

Minerva olhou severamente para o diretor.

- Você chamou mais alguém, Alvo?

A expressão do diretor, mais uma vez, ficou cansada. Ele apenas se sentou em sua mesa e suspirou.

- Não, Minerva, mas acho que sei de quem se trata.

Um visivelmente furioso Severo Snape invadiu a sala, peito arfante, olhos cruéis.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, ele se encaminhou para ela. Agarrou fortemente o seu braço esquerdo e a puxou para junto de si. Com a mão que ainda estava livre, ele apertou a sua nuca, aproximando os seus rostos... Tão próximo que um sentia a respiração do outro. Somente então, os lábios violentos de Snape procuraram os de Guinevere.

Ela até tentou reagir, mas sentir o beijo dele mais uma vez... Voltar ao passado de maneira tão intensa... Sentir a língua dele indo ao encontro da dela mais uma vez... foi muito mais do que ela poderia suportar. Todas as suas defesas caíram e ela se entregou ao beijo.

E quase imediatamente ele o interrompeu.

Olhou no fundo dos olhos dela. Ódio. Rancor. Asco... Nada do que ela esperava ver. Num movimento brusco, ele largou o braço dela. Talvez não fosse a sua intenção, a sua força a fez cair no chão. Sentiu-se humilhada. Usada. Suja. Ele se virou para Dumbledore e caminhou em direção a ele.

- Você não podia ter feito isso. – Ele falou no tom de voz mais frio que conseguiu fazer. Mas, ao ver que o diretor iria responder, ele perdeu o pouco autocontrole que lhe restava. – VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO!

Agora ele se voltou para Guinevere, estendida no chão. A meio metro de distância, ele parou. Abaixou-se.

- E você? Você estava morta para mim. Deveria continuar assim. Você não tem nada o que fazer aqui. Volte para o se marido e para os seus filhos. – Ele se levantou. A olhou com desdém. Com a cabeça erguida e de volta ao controle. – Você não vale nada!

Virou-se e deixou a sala.

O silêncio se instalou... Apenas por um momento...

Pois foi rompido pelo soluçar do choro de Guinevere.

McGonagall correu na direção dela e estendeu a sua mão.

- Levante-se professora! E não se preocupe. Nós iremos falar com Severo. Não sei o que deu nele. _Normalmente_ não e assim.

Em voz baixa, Dumbledore interveio, enquanto Guinevere se levantava.

- Nós não vamos fazer nada sobre isso, Minerva. – Ela ficou boquiaberta. – Severo não está certo, mas esse é um assunto que não nos diz respeito. Apenas os dois podem resolver seus problemas.

Atônita, Guinevere soltou a mão de McGonagall e disse:

- É, concordo. Eu preciso ir para o meu quarto. Com licença.

Mal começou a andar, foi interrompida por McGonagall.

- Ah, não vai, não. Será que alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Guinevere respirou fundo. Já era ruim suficiente sem ter que falar do seu passado.

- Dumbledore, por favor, explique tudo para Minerva. Eu vou me deitar. Com licença.

Ela deixou a sala do diretor.

Lá, verdades que muitos jamais imaginariam foram reveladas. Nos quartos, duas pessoas não conseguiam dormir. Seria uma longa noite para Guinevere e Severo.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse capítulo.

**Yasmine Lupin: **Vai ficar quente e o circo vai pegar fogo! Hehehehe! Bjus!

**Mariana Navarro: **Obrigado por agüentar as minhas duas fics! Eu jah avisei q A Assassina vai ficar perigosa, neh? Bom, não custa nada dizer de novo... Bjus!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Huahauhauahuah! E os homens? Huahauhauahauh!

**Sheyla Snape: **Naum, naum... pelo menos, eu naum acho... Ela tah meio q a mesma coisa. Ela fica mais fria lah pra frente...

**Minna Montclair: **Reescrevendo, reescrevendo... Vamos fazer um trato, sta Montclair: eu reescrevo logo e vc atualiza logo a tua fic! D Adooooro muuuuuuuuito, ela! Bjus!

**Yne-Chan: **ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Td novo d novo! Vc vai ficar com raiva d mim d novo! Bjus! PS.: Pq naum? O.o


	4. Veritaserum

**CAPÍTULO IV. VERITASERUM**

O tempo passava lentamente desde o incidente na sala de Dumbledore... Snape ainda não tinha falado com ela desde então. E nem ela queria falar com ele. O tempo que ela passou para transformá-lo numa mera sombra em sua vida fora longo e doloroso demais... Não queria sentir que desperdiçou esse tempo, voltando a sofrer. Não queria voltar a sentir nada por ele.

Mesmo assim, estar perto dele era demais. Guinevere evitava qualquer encontro com o Mestre de Poções... Não queria pensar nele. Embora fosse difícil. Para isso, se afundou no trabalho.

O trabalho, aliás, não era tão complicado quanto ela imaginava. Dar aulas não era tão difícil quanto parecia. Tudo bem, a primeira fora péssima: os meninos não paravam de olhar para ela e cochichar com os colegas – ela realmente odiava ter sangue Veela – e as meninas ficavam emburradas por causa da reação dos meninos. Além disso, ela passou a primeira semana inteira recebendo flores e chocolates, o que ela adoraria, se não fosse alérgica.

Mas os alunos logo se _acostumaram_ com a aparência incomum de Guinevere. As aulas estavam sendo maravilhosas. Ela nem desconfiava que soubesse dar aulas tão bem... Todos, nesses últimos tempos, prestavam total atenção à aula dela.

Mas agora, a euforia e a desconcentração tinham voltado. Já estavam a uma semana do natal e Dumbledore, somente então, avisou que uma nova _tradição_ fora criada por ele: um baile comemorativo pela chegada do ano novo – com Voldemort de volta ao poder, ele disse, temos que comemorar o simples fato de que chegamos vivos há mais um ano. Escolham seus pares. – Poucos foram aqueles que conseguiram realmente assistir à sua aula hoje.

Guinevere suspirou.

- Por hoje é só. Amanhã não se esqueçam de trazer o trabalho sobre as maldições imperdoáveis que eu pedi. Estão dispensados.

Levando-se em conta a euforia do dia, até que a aula não tinha sido tão mal. Ela estava ensinando algumas maldições que só poderiam ser desfeitas com o uso de determinadas poções e, como Snape já tinha adiantado a preparação dessas poções, tudo tinha ficado mais fácil, apesar da desatenção generalizada.

Porém, a desatenção teve uma conseqüência desastrosa: Guinevere acabou sem um recipiente de vidro sequer! Entre maldições lançadas e poções preparadas, os alunos quebraram todos.

- Granger? – A menina grifinória já estava na porta com os seus dois amigos quando foi chamada. – Será que você poderia ficar aqui e me ajudar a consertar esses frascos?

A menina olhou para os dois amigos, um tanto relutante. Guinevere sorriu discretamente.

- Não é uma detenção, é apenas um favor! – Olhou para os dois garotos. – Se seus amigos quiserem ajudar, será ótimo!

- Ah, claro, srta. Chatèau-Briant!

Os três adolescentes entraram, já empunhando as suas varinhas e começando a fazer os feitiços que juntavam os vidros despedaçados.

Guinevere se ocupou dos cacos espalhados pelo chão, já que era mais rápida, enquanto os meninos cuidavam daqueles espalhados pelas mesas. Ela comentou.

- O que aconteceu hoje? Acho que nunca vi vocês tão desatentos à aula. Problemas com o baile?

- Mais ou menos isso – Hermione corou. – É que o Rony me chamou e o Harry... – a menina olhou para Potter, censurando-o –... Ficou a aula inteira fazendo piadinhas.

- Hum, você e Weasley, é? – a menina ficou ainda mais corada – Belo par. Mas estudem o assunto depois. Podem ser juntos! – Granger a olhou em choque. Guinevere apenas riu – Srta. Granger, as garrafas!

Os quatro voltaram a concertar os recipientes quebrados enquanto conversavam animadamente, Hermione embaraçada e juntando os vidros rapidamente, querendo apenas sair dali. Poucos minutos depois, a porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas se abriu violentamente.

O coração de Guinevere deu um pulo quase não acreditou no que viu.

Com as suas esvoaçantes vestes negras, Severo Snape entrou na sala sem pedir licença. Ela, antes ajoelhada no chão, se levantou, respirando fundo para manter o rosto calmo.

- Professor Snape. – ela o cumprimentou com a cabeça. – Em que posso te ajudar?

- Acabei de descobrir que algumas substâncias estão em falta no meu estoque. Imaginei que a senhorita dispusesse de tais.

Ele a tratava como uma desconhecida. E isso não era apenas impressão dela. Os três adolescentes olhavam para o professor imaginando os motivos que o lavaram a tratar uma colega daquela maneira, com aquela frieza excessiva.

- Quais seriam essas substâncias?

- Pelo e saliva de unicórnio.

Guinevere quase sorriu.

- Veritaserum?

Os olhos dele brilharam. Na guerra passada, eles costumavam fazer poções juntos, principalmente o Veritasserum, para o Lorde das Trevas. A poção demorava a ficar pronta... E eles sempre faziam amor enquanto ela cozinhava.

Ele pigarreou, se afastando dos pensamentos.

- Sim. Eu faço questão de pagar. Esses são ingredientes muito caros...

- Eu fico feliz em poder ajudar, professor. – ela interrompeu. – Ficarei ofendida se quiser pagar.

- Tudo bem.

Ela se encaminhou para um armário. Suspirou, seu coração doendo de tanto bater. Abriu. Pegou dois frasquinhos e os entregou para Snape.

- É tudo que eu tenho... É suficiente?

- Sim, professora, obrigado.

Snape se virou para sair, quase se recriminando por ter vindo pedir ajuda logo àquela mulher... Quando ouviu um grito cortar a sala.

Guinevere estava ajoelhada no chão, gritando de dor, apertando a cabeça com as mãos. Os seus joelhos sangravam, dava para ver pedaços de vidro encravados neles. Snape sentiu uma ponta de desespero. Gritou:

- ELIZABETH!

Correu na direção dela, esquecendo até que os grifinórios metidos estavam lá, presenciando tudo. Abaixou-se, tendo cuidado com os vidros. Ela tinha deixado de gritar: agora apenas respirava pesadamente, olhos cheios de agonia. As lágrimas escorriam pela sua bela face. Ele as enxugou, numa carícia tenra.

- Elizabeth, você está bem?

Ela sinalizou um "não" com a cabeça. Ele suspirou. Beijou a testa dela. A ergueu em seus braços. Os joelhos sangraram ainda mais. Guinevere passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, se aninhando em seu peito.

Snape olhou enfezado para os três grifinórios, que observavam a cena com uma expressão de puro horror.

- Vocês vão ficar aí, parados? Weasley, Granger, tirem esses recipientes de cima da mesa. Potter vá chamar Dumbledore. A senha é "Gases Caramelizados". _RÁPIDO_!

Rony e Hermione voltaram a quebrar todas as garrafas. Na pressa de obedecer Snape, eles simplesmente passaram os braços pela mesa e arrastaram tudo que tinha em cima dela. O barulho dos vidros quebrando encheu a sala.

Snape depositou Guinevere na mesa delicadamente. Tentou fazer com que ela se deitasse, mas ela se recusava a deixar de abraçá-lo.

XxXxXxX

Harry quase não consegue chegar à sala de Dumbledore. As escadas não ajudavam em nada: ficavam se mexendo o tempo todo. Além de tudo, teve Pirraça. O fantasma atrasou Harry por vários minutos... Na verdade, só parou de oportuna-lo quando ele disse que estava indo ver Dumbledore por ordens de Snape – e o Barão Sangrento não gostaria de saber que as ordens Snape não estavam sendo prontamente atendidas por culpa de um fantasma brincalhão.

Dumbledore estava tomando chá com McGonagall quando Harry finalmente chegou.

- Dumbledore! – o garoto procurou recobrar o ar. – A professora Chatèau-Briant está passando mal... O professor Snape pediu para te chamar.

Dumbledore se levantou, alarmado.

- O que aconteceu com Guinevere?

- Não sei... Num momento ela estava bem, e no outro ela estava berrando e segurando a cabeça!

O diretor olhou para McGonagall.

- Vamos, Minerva! Pela lareira. Não temos tempo!

- Não podemos usar a lareira, Alvo!

- Esse é um caso especial!

XxXxXxX

Depois de muitas tentativas, Snape finalmente conseguiu fazer com que Guinevere se desencostasse de seu peito e o olhasse. A moça abriu os olhos, ainda encharcados de tanto chorar, e disse, quase que num suspiro.

- Me beije, Severo, por favor, me beije.

E foi como se só tivessem os dois naquela sala, naquele mundo. Esqueceu até que deveria odiar aquela mulher.

Lentamente, os seus lábios desceram para encontrar os dela... Suavemente... Apenas... sentindo. Quase tinha se esquecido... Os lábios dela se partiram... Ele mordiscou. Ela estremeceu. Um tímido gemido, quase inaudível. Ele colocou uma das mãos no rosto dela e acariciou. Olhos nos olhos. O mesmo brilho de anos atrás. Corações acelerados. Respirações entrecortadas. E Somente então Severo voltou a beijá-la. Agora com mais intensidade. As suas línguas travavam uma guerra, da qual ambos saiam vitoriosos. Quinze anos... Quinze anos que ele queria voltar a se sentir assim.

Mas ela estava se sentindo mal... E ele tinha que respeitar isso. Por mais que doesse, ele separou seus lábios.

Falou, com a voz suave.

- Lizzy, Você está bem?

- Ele sabe que eu estou viva... – soluçou – Severo, ele está procurando por mim! E está perto de descobrir! Eu tenho certeza!

- Eu não vou deixar que ele faça nada com você! – beijo leve. – Não mesmo!

Os grifinórios olharam para o casal com certo... _nojo_, talvez. Ou apenas surpresa, já que jamais esperariam ver Snape beijando alguém.

Um estampido na lareira tirou os olhos dos adolescentes do casal. Lá, Dumbledore aparecia. O velho diretor logo correu para ajudar Guinevere, deixando o jovem Weasley cheio de perguntas em sua cabeça. ("eu não sabia que isso era possível!" ; "É sério, Rony, você precisa ler Hogwarts – Uma História").

- Severo o que aconteceu?

Quem respondeu foi Guinevere.

- O Lorde das Trevas invadiu a minha mente. – ela soluçou. – Ele me procura, descobriu que eu estou viva... E é tudo culpa desse cargo estúpido! Tudo culpa _Dele_. Ele me tort...

E um outro grito. Mas esse não durou muito tempo. Guinevere desmaiou em seguida.

O diretor baixou a cabeça.

- Severo, leve Gwen para a minha sala. Cuidaremos dela lá.

Rony resmungou.

- Guinevere ou Elizabeth, afinal?

Os adultos o olharam, censurando. Dumbledore olhou, intrigado, para Snape.

- Severo?

- Eu a chamei de Elizabeth várias vezes. Não pude me conter.

E saiu, acompanhado por Minerva McGonagall, levando Guinevere nos braços.

O diretor se sentou, cansado.

- Eu espero que vocês dois não contem o que aconteceu aqui para ninguém. _Especialmente _sobre Severo ter chamado a Srta. Chatèau-Briant de Elizabeth!

- Não se preocupe. – respondeu Hermione.

- Podemos falar pelo menos do beijo?

Rony perguntou, Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Isso vocês podem contar!

Dumbledore riu, mas foi apenas para disfarçar a sua preocupação. Tanto que esse sorriso rapidamente morreu quando os grifinórios se viraram – "Nossa, aquela mulher ou é cega, ou tem um gosto muito questionável".

XxXxXxX

Er... voltei! D

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus pra Karlinha, q betou esse capítulo!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Nossa, brigado! D Espero, então q vc cntinue lendo as fics e revisando-as... A Assassina volta d férias logo, logo! Bjões!

**Sheyla: **Sheeeeeeeyla! Estou quase voltando d férias! Dessa vez, os caps dessa fic saem mais rápidos! Ai, seu email... Eu vou responder! Tenho fé q vou responder! Hehehehe!

**Minna Montclair: **Aimeudeus! Jah faz tanto tempo q eu naum posto nada, q jah deve estar soh o toquinho! Hehehehheheh! Mas, dessa vez, eu naum demoro mais, oks? Bjos!


	5. Bom Natal

**CAPÍTULO V. BOM NATAL**

Guinevere finalmente acordou. Era dia, o sol a incomodava. Sentou-se. As costas doíam. Não reconheceu de imediato que estava na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

Resmungou, sentindo a garganta seca.

Madame Pomfrey abriu as cortinas do leito de Guinevere, entregando-a um sorriso acolhedor.

- Professora Chatèau-Briant! Finalmente... Depois de dias!

- Dias! – Guinevere se assustou. Tentou se acalmar. – Quantos dias?

O sorriso se alargou.

- Já estamos na véspera do natal, professora! Você acordou bem no dia da festa!

Um gemido veio do leito ao lado do de Guinevere. A enfermeira rolou os olhos.

- Ah, mas que molenga esse Malfoy! Desculpa professora, mas vou ter que ver o que Draco quer dessa vez. Fique deitada, você precisa de repouso.

Repouso? Mas não fora ela mesma que tinha dito que Guinevere passara dias dormindo? Sem se importar com as recomendações da curandeira, se levantou, pegou uma roupa, e rumou para o salão principal.

XxXxXxX

O salão principal de Hogwarts talvez nunca estivesse tão apinhado de alunos na época das festas quanto naquela vez. Embora a solidão não fosse algo que lhe despertasse interesse, Guinevere se viu incomodada com tantos olhares focados nela e tantos murmúrios onde se escutava claramente o seu nome.

Respirou fundo e procurou ignorar, se encaminhando lentamente para a mesa dos professores, para receber as "boas-vindas" de Dumbledore.

- Vejo que você finalmente acordou, Gwen. Sorte que há tempo para a ceia.

Guinevere tomou o seu lugar ao lado de Snape, antes de responder; tentava firmemente não olhá-lo.

- Obrigado, Diretor, mas eu receio que não possa ficar para a festa. Pretendo ir, essa noite, para a França. Você sabe! – Abriu um sorriso iluminado. – Natal sem os filhos não é natal!

O velho suspirou.

- Entendo. Mas é uma pena. E acho que todos nós concordamos, não é, Severo?

Ele apenas olhou para Dumbledore e assentiu. Nenhuma emoção poderia ser vista com aquele ato... Talvez ele já tivesse esquecido o beijo que trocaram...

- Bom – Guinevere tentou, mais uma vez tirar os seus pensamentos do homem ao seu lado. – Só deixarei o território de Hogwarts por volta das onze da noite. Como vocês vão se reunir às oito, eu venho passar umas horas com vocês. E voltarei para a festa de ano novo. Mas pretendo passar esse meio-tempo com meus filhos, se não houver problemas.

- Você pode ficar na França o tempo que quiser, Gwen.

XxXxXxX

As malas já estavam quase prontas, quando uma batida na porta interrompeu a sua atividade. Guinevere suspirou, pronta para ignorar. Não pararia o que estava fazendo para atender ninguém!

Porém, aquele que estava do outro lado da porta não esperava consentimento. Abriu-a.

- Você está muito ocupada?

Era Severo.

- Posso entrar?

Guinevere fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, procurando uma ponta de controle. Virou-se, trêmula.

- Er... Eu... É... Sim! Claro! – Guinevere finalmente acalmou-se um pouco. – Entra.

- Obrigado.

Ele, sem cerimônias, acomodou-se numa confortável poltrona.

Guinevere sentou-se de frente para ele.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não! Quero ser direto, apenas. Elizabeth, você realmente pretende passar pelo salão principal hoje?

Ela franziu o cenho. Sorriu, nervosa.

- Claro! Não seria de bom tom sair sem falar com ninguém.

Ele suspirou, paciente.

- Você soube que Draco Malfoy está doente?

- Ouvi algo da boca de Pomfrey.

- Ele não irá passar o natal em casa. Lizzy, você realmente acha que Narcissa vai deixar o filho passar o natal sozinho, principalmente agora, que Lúcio está em Azkaban?

Foi como se o tempo tivesse suspenso. O ar fugiu dos pulmões dela, o coração desacelerou. O nó na garganta a sufocou. A lágrima caiu, apesar do esforço para segurá-la.

As mãos quentes de Severo abraçaram as suas, num ato de consolo.

- Ela não vai lhe reconhecer. Se tranqüilize. Apenas avisei para que você não fosse pega de surpresa.

- Severo, eu não estou tão diferente assim!

- Talvez não – ele continuou, sem nunca perder a racionalidade. – Mas ela pouco lhe viu sem máscara! Lembre-se que o que lhe marcava eram seus cabelos e seus olhos... Eles estão bem diferentes... Além do mais, o que você vai vestir?

Ela deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse o menos importante.

- Um vestido de trouxa.

- Viu? – As mãos apertaram ainda mais as dela. – Provavelmente nem lembra o couro preto que você usava anteriormente.

- Você me reconheceu.

Uma sombra se apoderou dos olhos dele. Severo soltou as mãos dela e se recostou à cadeira, ficando o mais longe possível de Guinevere. Ela quase sentiu a urgência de voltar a chorar.

- Como não reconheceria, considerando o que eu sentia por você? E, mesmo tendo a amado e conhecido cada centímetro do seu corpo melhor que qualquer um, eu apenas pude dizer que era, de fato, você, no momento em que a beijei.

Ela não encontrou palavras para aquilo... Para o modo em que ele pôs o caso deles... passado. Encerrado para sempre. Ele a _amava_, não ama mais.

Agradeceu aos céus quando ouviu as batidas na porta.

- Entre. – Ela quase sussurrou.

A porta se abriu, para Dumbledore, que colocava apenas a cabeça dentro do quarto, dando uma breve espiada. Sorriu, maroto.

- Atrapalho?

- De modo algum, professor! – ela tentou sorrir. – Entre!

O velho olhava para o casal com os olhos cintilantes. Disse.

- Eu vim para alertar você da presença de Narcissa Malfoy, Elizabeth, mas, a julgar pelo fato de Severo estar aqui, creio que você já deve ter sido avisada.

- Já. Severo estava, inclusive, me tranqüilizando, dizendo que ela não vai me reconhecer.

- E eu concordo com ele. – sorriu o velho diretor. – Agora, que tal um chá para nós três?

E assim se passou o resto daquela tarde.

XxXxXxX

As oito e dez Guinevere chegou ao salão principal, atraindo, mais uma vez, olhares dos homens do salão. Mas em especial de um homem: Snape não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

O vestido de um veludo azul-marinho desenhava todas as curvas do seu corpo. O salto branco a deixava ainda mais notável. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos num discreto coque que, por sua vez, era sustentado por uma tiara incrustada de diamantes. Diamantes que também eram encontrados no seu pescoço e colo, num riquíssimo colar.

Snape lembrou com nostalgia que em apenas em uma ocasião ela ficava mais bonita do que estava hoje: Na cama. Após uma noite de amor. Ele quase podia sentir o cheiro dela. Deitada na cama, nua e suada. Alguns fios de cabelo caídos no seu rosto, um sorriso de satisfação e um olhar apaixonado. Ele se arrepiou com a lembrança.

- Boa noite a todos.

As respostas vieram tanto dos alunos quanto dos professores. O fato de que ela não cearia foi exposto e os motivos explicados por Dumbledore... E, em seguida, ainda antes de Guinevere sentar-se à mesa, foi apresentada a Narcissa Malfoy.

As horas se passaram rapidamente, e foram bem mais agradáveis do que Guinevere poderia pensar ser possível. Narcissa não a reconheceu. Na verdade, nem prestou atenção à ela, já que não desgrudava de Draco por um segundo sequer.

Assim que o relógio finalmente marcou onze horas, Guinevere anunciou a sua saída. Mas ela não iria sem acertar as contas com Severo. E sabia bem qual era o melhor lugar para que eles ficassem bem.

- Professor Snape, a minha filha mais velha está um pouco gripada... Eu estava imaginando se você teria alguma poção para isso.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Tenho, sim, srta. Chatèau-Briant. Está na minha sala, no armário maior. A srta. sabe a senha e a poção está rotulada. Pode pegá-la.

Sorriso nervoso.

- Er... Mas... Bom, eu gostaria de ver o senhor fazê-la. Sabe, eu não sou muito boa em poções... Gostaria de aprender a fazer pelo menos essa.

Snape olhou um pouco a mulher e se levantou. Não era isso que ela queria, percebeu. Fazia poções tão bem quanto ele. Decidiu apenas segui-la e descobrir o que ela queria.

XxXxXxX

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada até que chegassem às masmorras. E, quando finalmente chegaram, elas se tornaram desnecessárias. Guinevere deixou que a emoção tomasse conta dela e roubou um beijo do seu amado. Um beijo que não lhe foi negado.

Os corpos, mais uma vez famintos, se apertavam contra a porta.

Toda a sensatez se foi.

Com a voz rouca, Snape perguntou.

- Para o quarto?

- Como nos velhos tempos!

Os corpos se separaram, enquanto ele, como um cavalheiro, abria a porta dos seus aposentos para Guinevere entrar. Os olhos nunca se desligando. Entraram. A porta foi empurrada.

O contato, finalmente. As suas mãos desceram para a perna dela, levantando lentamente seu vestido até que o contato com as nádegas fosse finalmente possível. Os braços dela se voltaram no pescoço dele. O impulso que ela deu com os pés coincidiu com o momento em que ele aplicou força para levantá-la, como se aquilo tudo fosse ensaiado. Ela enlaçou as pernas no quadril dele. Ainda sem deixar de se olharem, Guinevere deu um tímido beijo em seus lábios.

E, enfim, eles se sentiram livres para se beijar... De verdade, como no passado.

O caminho da cama pareceu uma eternidade entre os beijos que há tanto queriam trocar.

E, quando finalmente chegaram ao destino, ele a depositou na cama com cuidado e acariciou o rosto daquela mulher que sempre fora a dona dos seus sonhos e pensamentos... embora ninguém soubesse.

Ela sorriu e sussurrou.

- Feliz natal!

- Esse é o presente?

- Sim. Desfrute.

E os dois se beijaram intensamente, esquecendo de tudo que estava lá fora, procurando apenas recuperar os longos anos de separação.

XxXxXxX

Na mesa dos professores, as pessoas animadas passavam alheia ao que ocorria no quarto... Ninguém dera por falta dos professores. Até Narcissa Malfoy, entediada com o assunto, fazer a sua observação.

- Já faz quase uma hora que o Severo saiu.

- É verdade – disse Flitwick – Acho que vou ver o que está acontecendo... A poção que ele foi fazer deveria ficar pronta em apenas três minutos...

Narcissa sorriu, prestativa.

- Pode deixar, professor. De todos aqui eu sou, provavelmente, a mais próxima a ele. Eu vou lá.

Sem nem dar tempo para alguém responder, Narcissa deixou a mesa e se encaminhou até as masmorras. Entrar foi fácil, já que a porta estava apenas encostada. Difícil foi ignorar os ruídos bastantes suspeitos vindos do quarto.

XxXxXxX

Eles ainda estavam entorpecidos pelo prazer quando Guinevere viu, para o seu espanto, a hora.

- Sev – Ela se virou para poder beijá-lo. – Está tarde. Infelizmente tenho que ir agora.

- Não... – Ele se colocou em cima dela e deu vários beijinhos nos seus lábios e pescoço, enquanto acariciava as suas coxas – Agora não!

- Mas eu tenho que ir! – Os beijos desceram para os seus seios. Ela gemeu. – Sev, eu... – Outro gemido. – Se você continuar assim eu vou me atrasar, e meus filhos vão me encher de perguntas.

- Tá bom! – Ele suspirou alto antes de olhar Guinevere nos olhos – Então nós vamos ter que nos vestir.

- É...

- Não antes de um beijo.

Guinevere não pode evitar o beijo, mas teve cuidado para não se deixar levar pelas tentativas de Snape. Finalmente, ele se cansou e deixou que ela se levantasse, fazendo o mesmo em seguida.

- Severo, sobe o zíper do meu vestido, por favor.

- Tá – Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Sev...

- Lá fora eu fecho!

Ela se deixou ser conduzida até a sala com o zíper aberto. Apenas não esperava encontrar Narcissa, que os esperava com um semblante bem malicioso.

- Você, como sempre, sedutor, não é, Severo? – Ela se aproximou dele bem devagar, mantendo o sorriso lânguido, enquanto ele se apressava em fechar o vestido de Guinevere. – Se você tivesse me avisado, faríamos uma festinha bem interessante, nós três.

- Sinto muito, Senhora Malfoy. – Guinevere respondeu, ríspida – Mas eu estou com pressa. Essa "festa" pode ficar para depois.

- Ah! - Narcissa fez um biquinho, ainda olhando para Severo. – Adoraria relembrar os velhos tempos. – e deu uma piscadela para ele, o que fez Guinevere espumar de raiva. E responder.

- Por que você não relembra os velhos tempos com o seu marido?

A loira limitou-se a dar um sorriso constrangido. Severo decidiu acabar com a discussão de uma vez.

- Narcissa, você não vai contar nada do que viu ou ouviu para ninguém, OK? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, olhando raivosamente para Guinevere. – Obrigado. Agora, eu vou levar Guinevere para a torre de astronomia enquanto você volta para a mesa. – Ela assentiu novamente – Tchau, Narcissa.

XxXxXxX

Guinevere e Severo passaram pelo armário de vassouras e depois foram para a torre. Somente então, falaram.

- _Você dormiu com Narcissa_?

- Sim, há um longo tempo atrás. Antes de você e de Lúcio aparecer. – ele deu um sorriso malicioso – Ciúmes?

Guinevere rolou os olhos.

- Você é tão idiota! – E não conteve o sorriso. Ele a puxou para si a beijou suavemente. – Tchau, Severo!

- Te vejo na próxima semana?

- Sim. Você não vai me convidar para ser o seu par no baile?

- Você será convidada, não se preocupe. – Silêncio. – Nós vamos levar isso para frente?

Todo o clima amistoso deu lugar à seriedade do momento.

- Você sabe como eu me sinto, Severo. Não quero ficar longe de você.

- Nós somos loucos.

- Eu sou loucamente apaixonada por você.

Eles ainda se beijaram mais uma vez antes de Guinevere pegar a vassoura. Ele a viu aparatar quando já estava muito longe. Suspirou. Virou-se e voltou para a festa. Eles eram loucos.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse capítulo.

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **UAHUAHUahuahuhauHAUAHUAHuahUAH! Palma, palma, naum criemos cânico – Chapolin q me perdoe por usar a sua frase! Suas perguntas serão todas respondidas, naum se desespere! HuAHuHaUahUAH! Bjus!

**Nicolle Snape: **Sim, eles ficaram juntos! Hehehehehe! Bjus!

**xLuna-Lovegoodx: **Continuarei atualizando se vc continuar revisando! Heheheheh! Bjus!

**Taty M. Potter: **Naum tem nada d D/G, aki.. Hehehehe! Mas continue lendo e revisando, por favor! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Cortei, sim... Aliás, cortei um bocado, naquele capítulo... Hehehehe! O que naum se compara aos cortes deste! O Sevvie tah menos babaca, aki! HUHAUAhUahuahuH! A parte do Rony, naum foi exatamente um corte, mas uma troca... no original, o Harry chamava a Hermione... Troquei pra q o assassinato ao HBP naum fosse tão grande! HUHAUAhuahUahUAH! Bjus!

Qto ao Potter... Bom, ele tem mais intimidade com o Dumbly q com o Sevvie, certo? Cadê meu email?


	6. E Um Feliz Ano Novo

CAPÍTULO VI. - E UM FELIZ ANO NOVO

- Alguém aqui sentiu falta da mãe?

Depois do susto causado pelo estampido de uma bruxa aparatando no meio da sala, o semblante das cinco pessoas que sentavam-se à mesa se iluminou.

Guinevere finalmente chegara para o jantar natalino da sua família.

Ao olhar para a mulher, eles sequer se importaram com o seu atraso.

- Ninguém vem me abraçar não, é? Olha que eu corto a mesada...

Primeiro veio Igraine, a mais nova. Então Michael, o ex-marido. Seguido por Arthur. E, finalmente, Vivianne, a mais velha, vinha acompanhada de um rapaz.

- Mãe, eu mandei uma coruja pra você dizendo que eu estava namorando, lembra? Pois é. Esse é o Johann.

Guinevere sorriu. Johann era um belo rapaz. Alto, loiro... E tinha o charme dos franceses.

'_Bela escolha.'  
_

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Johann.

- O prrazer é todo meu. – Ele beijou a mão de Guinevere. O seu inglês saía com dificuldade, carregado de sotaque. – A senhorr é muito joven. Jamer dirria que tem une filhe n'idad de Vivianne.

- É o que muitos dizem – sorriu. – Se você preferir, Johann, podemos falar em francês.

- Non serrá necessarie. Assim posso prratiquer o mon englise.

A noite se passou rapidamente... O ciúme que Guinevere pudesse, talvez, sentir da filha passou assim que começou a conversar com Johann. O rapaz era extremamente simpático e inteligente... Ele fazia o quinto ano em Beauxbattons. Era fácil ver porque Vivianne se apaixonara pelo rapaz.

XxXxXxX

- Gwen, posso falar com você?

Já era tarde, e Guinevere estava com muito sono. De fato, já estava no caminho do seu quarto, quando Michael a chamou para uma conversa.

- Er... Não dá pra ser amanhã? Eu já estava indo me deitar...

- Eu preferiria falar com você _agora_.

'_Inconveniente!'_

Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Tudo bem Michael. Vamos para o escritório.

O caminho até o escritório foi silencioso.

Guinevere entrou. Escutou a porta fechar. E o barulho de uma chave a trancando.

Quando Guinevere se virou, Michael já estava muito perto. Ele agarrou a sua cintura e se jogou por cima dela, tentando beijá-la.

Mas ela foi mais rápida, alcançou a sua varinha e o empurrou para longe com um feitiço.

Michael se chocou contra uma estante e derrubou uma série de livros sobre ele. Passado o barulho e o susto, Guinevere pode respirar, ele não tinha sofrido nada... Apenas o lábio sangrando.

- _Enlouqueceu_? Quer me matar?

Ela começou a se aproximar dele, furiosa.

- Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Nós estamos _separados_, esqueceu?

Deu a mão ao ex-marido, ajudando-o a se levantar. Ele gemeu, pondo as mãos nas costas assim que se pôs em pé.

- Bom, é que eu não pensei que fosse sério... – corou. Ele estava falando sério. – Eu pensei que, com o tempo, você iria sentir a minha falta... Assim como eu senti a sua.

Ela se aproximou da porta. Destrancou-a.

- É, mas eu não senti a sua falta! E, agora, estamos mais separados do que nunca.

- Você falando assim, até parece que já está com alguém.

Ela crispou os lábios, enquanto ele sorria sarcasticamente.

- E se eu disse que estou, sim?

Ele ficou boquiaberto.

Guinevere esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas ele continuou apenas a olhando, incrédulo. Ela virou os olhos.

Abriu a porta.

E ouviu a voz distante de Michael.

- Você nem deixou o colchão esfriar...

Respirou fundo.

- Nosso colchão, _meu amor_, nunca foi quente. Tenha uma boa noite.

E saiu.

XxXxXxX

A conversação entre os dois durante o resto da semana se limitou a "bom dia" e "boa noite". Mas Guinevere, na verdade, até estava agradecida por isso, a última coisa que ela precisava era um ex-marido com dor-de-cotovelo estragando as suas férias com comentários maldosos.

Fora os olhares atravessados que ele dava à ela vez por outra, a semana fora ótima.

Já no dia da sua partida para Hogwarts, na véspera de ano novo, Guinevere reuniu os filhos e o ex-marido para contar de uma vez por todas que ela estava... bom, _namorando_.

Aquela seria uma conversa difícil.

- Bom! Vocês devem estar se perguntando o por quê dessa pequena reunião familiar. – Alguns resmungos e suspiros altos. – Er... Eu vou falar... Bem...

Arthur rolou os olhos.

- Fala logo, mãe! – Mais resmungos.

- Eu estou namorando! – disparou.

Silêncio total.

E...

- Com assim! Você é casada! – Arthur tinha se levantado da cadeira e parecia estar furioso. Michael deu um sorrisinho de satisfação.

- Na verdade, EU, Guinevere Chatèau-Briant, não sou e nem nunca fui _oficialmente_ casada... E já terminei o meu relacionamento com o seu pai, por tanto...

Vivianne sorriu e completou o pensamento da mãe.

- Você está livre para fazer o que quiser! Senta, Arthur! Eu estou muito feliz por você, mãe! É ótimo que você esteja refazendo a sua vida!

Igraine, um tanto encolhida no sofá, perguntou.

- Mãe, posso lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

- Claro, Igraine.

- Ele é mais bonito que o papai?

- Não.

- Mais simpático?

- Hum... Não normalmente.

- Mais legal?

- Er... Também não.

- Não entendi! Ele pelo menos é...

- Cala a boca, Igraine! – Vivianne, mais uma vez, foi defender a mãe. – A única pergunta que se deve faze é: Ele te faz feliz, mãe?

- Muito feliz! – Michael crispou os lábios.

- Então, assunto encerrado!

- Nós vamos conhecê-lo? – Arthur voltou a falar, ainda visivelmente inconformado com o assunto.

- Sim. Só não sei quando. Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Vivianne, você me ajuda a arrumar meu cabelo?

XxXxXxX

Quando Guinevere chegou à Hogwarts o baile já havia começado.

O encantamento de veela fez com que vários pares de olhos masculinos se virassem para ela e admirassem a produção que ela tinha feito para uma só pessoa... Pessoa que também a olhava, tentando disfarçar o deslumbramento.

Ela sorriu e acenou para aqueles que a olhava, foi cumprimentar os professores – que agradeciam pelos presentes enviados no natal – e, somente então, Snape.

Aproximou-se, lentamente.

- Mau humor, professor Snape?

- Eu estava apenas imaginando se um antigo caso meu iria me cumprimentar, ou se não me conhecia mais.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Mordiscou a sua orelha gentilmente. Ele se controlou para não sorrir.

- Eu acredito que não estamos no lugar mais apropriado para se fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Ah, professor Snape, isso aqui é uma festa!... – deixou de abraçá-lo para olhá-lo. – Até parece que você nunca foi um Comensal da Morte! Antigamente você não se importaria de dar uns beijinhos em público.

- Beijinhos é, _Guinevere Chetèau-Briant_?

Guinevere mordeu o lábio inferior e soltou um olhar maroto para Snape. Ele rolou os olhos, tentando não sorrir.

- Vamos dançar.

Imediatamente a arrastando para a pista de dança, e sufocando o comentário daqueles alunos que pensavam que os dois estavam perto demais.

Pode-se dizer que as habilidades de Severo Snape como dançarino não eram conhecidas, tampouco esperadas, pelos alunos e professores que participavam da celebração. Logo, as horas que o casal passou na pista de dança renderam muitos comentários entre eles.

Mas nenhum dos dois estava se importando – ou sequer percebendo – a atenção que recebiam. Eles tinham coisas muito mais interessantes para prestar atenção...

No fim da noite, o salão principal já estava quase vazio. Os poucos que ainda estavam lá, foram expulsos com o fim da música.

Os dois, enfim, pararam de dançar.

Snape disse baixo, tomando cuidado para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Quer passar a noite lá na masmorra?

- Que proposta indecente, professor Snape... Estou chocada! – Sorrisos. – Pensei que você não fosse me convidar nunca.

XxXxXxX

O barulho da água correndo no banheiro do quarto de Severo, lentamente, despertou Guinevere do seu sono profundo. As lembranças da noite passada e as esperanças que ela trazia a fizeram sorrir.

Puxou o lençol para cobrir o seu corpo precariamente coberto.

A porta do banheiro se abriu. De lá, trajando um roupão de banho, saiu Snape. Guinevere lhe reservou um olhar particularmente apaixonado.

- Bom dia.

- Pensei que você não acordaria mais.

Ele foi direto para o armário, escolher uma de suas tradicionais vestes negras.

Guinevere resmungou... Odiava o humor de Snape pela manhã.

- A sua capacidade de ser romântico é incrível, sabia?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas terminou de se vestir e se encaminhou para a cama. Sentou-se na ponta.

- Elizabeth, eu estava pensando... Nós ainda temos uma semana de folga e eu sei que você acha importante que eu conheça seus filhos...

- E...?

- E, se você quiser, usarei essa semana para conhecê-los.

Os olhos de Guinevere se iluminaram.

- É sério! – pulou da cama e começou a se vestir rapidamente. – Eu pensei que você não queria! Juro! Pensei que você tinha ciúmes do... Bem, da forma que eles foram feitos!

Ele crispou os lábios.

- Eu não quero saber a forma que eles foram feitos! E sei que é natural que você quisesse ter filhos depois que... – Severo abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. – Depois que aquilo aconteceu!

O sorriso e a excitação morreram.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – Começou a caminhar para fora do quarto. Tentou sorrir de novo. – Se arrume! Quero sair ainda hoje... Antes do jantar! Faça suas malas!

E saiu do quarto.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse capítulo.

**Nicolle Snape: **MEO DEOS, VC FOI QUEM ESCREVEU A OUTRA FACE DO ÓDIO! SOU SUA FÃ! HUahuAHuAHuAHUHAUha! ... Continue lendo e revisando, por favor! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **E depois vc reclama q EU demoro pra responder emails... sei naum, viu? Estou deixando pra fz as propagandas dos dotes do Sevvie na assassina... HuHAuHAuHAuHau! Achoq posso estar exagerando, pq uma amiga minha jah vetou um cap! XD Bjus!

**xLuna-Lovegoodx: **Quente? Se preocupe naum.. Daki a pouco esfria... Congeeeeeeeeela... HuAHUhauAhuAHuA! Bjus!

**Taty M. Potter: **HUAhUAhuhaUAuahuAH! Eu juro q penso num D/G pra vc! Hehehehe! Algum dia, eu faço uma fic para os dois... Enquanto isso naum aocntece, sinta-se a vontade com o Sevvie! HuEHuehUEhUEhUEh! Bjus!


	7. A Bela França, a Fatal Espanha

CAPÍTULO VII. A BELA FRANÇA, A FATAL ESPANHA

No fim da tarde, Guinevere e Severo se encontraram no salão principal, prontos para viajar para a França e oficializar a sua relação.

- Aonde devemos aparatar?

- Bom, minha casa fica perto de Sancerre, conhece?

- Nunca ouvi falar. Onde fica?

- No departamento de Cher.

Ele pensou por um momento.

- Então nós podemos aparatar em Bourges e pegar um transporte trouxa que nos leve até... Onde mesmo?

- _Sancerre_. E de lá voamos para minha casa, certo?

- Voamos?

Ela riu.

- Aparataremos juntos! Melhorou?

Antes de sair, o casal se despediu dos demais professores. Avisaram que voltariam em uma semana.

Todo o trajeto foi feito exatamente como combinado. E, logo, estavam aparatando juntos nos limites da cidadezinha de Sancerre.

Depois de andar alguns quilômetros pela mata fechada, o casal chegou a uma imensa casa.

- Os trouxas a vêem como uma casa velha, desgastada. Ah, e vêem também uma placa no portão... "INTERDITADA", eu acho... e, quando tentam se aproximar, uma telha ou pedaço de madeira cai!

Era bem difícil imaginar aquela construção suntuosa da maneira que Guinevere descrevera. Tratava-se de uma mansão linda, com um extenso jardim e uma enorme piscina. Agora estavam em frente à porta. Ela estava quase abrindo, quando, de repente se virou e abraçou Snape.

- Estou nervosa!

- Por que será?...

- Severo Snape! – Ela riu do sorriso dele. – Você não está ajudando nem um pouco, sabia?

- Boa sorte!

Ela se abaixou e depositou um casto beijo em seus lábios... Pena que foi bem na hora que um homem loiro e de boa aparência chegou.

Michael.

- Belíssimo exemplo que você está dando para os nossos filhos! – O casal se separou imediatamente. – Bom, vejo que você trouxe o seu namoradinho. – Ele se virou para Snape e lhe estendeu a mão, com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto. – Sou Michael Wilson, o ex.

Snape soltou um olhar tão gélido para Michael que o sorriso deste se apagou quase instantaneamente.

- Severo Snape.

Tentando não se mostrar intimidado, Michael abriu a porta. Os três entraram.

- Crianças! Sua mãe trouxe... – Ele olhou para Snape – uma _grande _surpresa! DESÇAM JÁ!

Snape constatou que as "crianças" já eram bem crescidinhas. Eram três. Pareciam surpresos com a presença dele... Menos a mais velha, na verdade, que, assim que o viu, abriu um largo sorriso.

- Então, você é o homem que está fazendo minha mãe feliz! É uma honra te conhecer! Sou Vivianne Wilson.

- Severo Snape.

- Eu sei! – Snape estava estendendo a mão para a menina, quando ela o agarrou pelo pescoço e o abraçou. – Nunca faça minha mãe sofrer.

Snape respondeu algo como "Eu não irei" e olhou para Guinevere. Ela sorria abertamente, felicitada pela reação positiva da filha mais velha. Igraine, que parecia um pouco confusa, foi a segunda a cumprimentar Snape.

- Er... Oi! – Ela levantou a mão para dar apenas um tímido aceno, mas, ao ver o olhar inquisidor de Guinevere, apertou a mão de Severo. – Igraine Wilson.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Agora só faltava Arthur. Passou-se um minuto. Nada. Dois. Três. Ele continuava parado e não dava sinal algum de que estava considerando se mover. Guinevere decidiu intervir.

- Bom, Sev, aquele ali é o Arthur. Espero que vocês se dêem bem.

Arthur apenas se virou e saiu.

- ARTHUR! – Ele fingiu que não ouviu. Guinevere virou-se para pedir "auxilio disciplinar" à Michael, mas esse exibia um largo sorriso. Então se virou para Severo. – Sev, desculpa. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu...

- Tudo bem! Parece que os homens dessa casa são um tanto... – Olhar assassino para Michael. – _difíceis_! Diferentemente das mulheres, claro.

As três sorriram. Michael revirou os olhos e foi se juntar ao filho.

- Bom... – Disse Guinevere –...Que tal se nós quatro fossemos conversar um pouco?

Todos concordaram.

No meio da conversa, Guinevere deixou escapar que estava morrendo de vontade de tomar um banho de praia, mas estava muito frio.

- Ah, mãe, - Disse Vivianne. – Por que não vamos para Hierro? Lá não deve estar tão frio...

- Você tem uma casa em Hierro?

- Eu não tinha te contado, Sev? Tenho, sim! E, aliás, essa é uma ótima idéia! Vou comprar as passagens... Vamos ainda hoje! Vivi, avise ao seu pai! Tchau!

XxXxXxX

Eles chegaram a Hierro tarde da noite. Ela já tinha esquecido de como aquela ilha era linda.

Depois das malas guardadas, o cansaço tomou conta de todos.

Ela e Severo começaram a subir as escadas, em direção ao quarto, quando a voz de Michael os interrompeu.

- O quarto de hóspedes fica aqui em baixo, Gwen!

- Crianças, por favor, olhem para o outro lado! – Ela levantou o dedo médio para Michael. – Podem se virar! Boa noite!

Os amantes foram para o quarto e fizeram amor a noite inteira.

XxXxXxX

Logo cedo, todos foram para a praia. Michael e Arthur foram tomar banho de mar, enquanto Guinevere, Snape e as filhas ficaram na areia, protegidos do sol por uma espécie de barraca. Já era demais para Severo estar na praia, que ele odiava. Guinevere jamais o obrigaria a ficar no sol.

A conversa já se prolongava por uma hora, quando Vivianne, finalmente, falou com a irmã.

- Igraine, vamos fazer companhia para o papai e o Arthur.

A menina torceu o nariz.

- Ah, Vivi, tá tão bom aqui!

- Igraine! – Vivianne olhou muito estranho para a irmã. – Eu _realmente_ quero que você vá comigo!

- Oh! – Igraine finalmente entendeu. – Ok! Vamos!

Snape olhou para Guinevere. Ela riu.

- Bom, eu acho que as minhas filhas querem que eu namore um pouquinho!

- E eu concordo plenamente com elas!

XxXxXxX

Eles estavam no meio de um beijo ardente quando foram interrompidos.

- Severo?

Ela reconheceu a voz feminina imediatamente. O mais rápido que conseguiu, vestiu os óculos de sol e agradeceu a Merlin por estar vestindo um blusão de mangas compridas, que escondia a Marca Negra que brilhava em seu braço. Virou-se devagar, tentando parecer calma.

- Bella? – Snape disse, surpreso. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar escondida!

- Ah, Sev... Você realmente acha que os idiotas do Ministério da Magia vão pensar em me procurar aqui? Mas você, hein... Se agarrando na praia... – olhou, quase reprovadora, para Guinevere – Quem é?

- Essa é Guinevere Chatèau-Briant. Ensina Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts.

- Sev – Guinevere se levantou rapidamente. Estava disfarçando a voz, forjando um sotaque francês. – Tenho q' passarr chez moi agorr! Foi un prrazer te cognecér, Senhorra...?

- Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Bon, Au revoir!

E Guinevere correu para casa. Bellatrix olhou incrédula para a moça que corria.

- O que diabos acabou de acontecer, Severo? Que mulher louca!

Ele deu de ombros.

- Acho que foi fazer o almoço...

- Ah, então ela é uma mulherzinha do tipo dona-de-casa? Interessante... Não faz muito o seu estilo! Quero conhecê-la!

- Quando?

- Pode ser amanhã? – Severo assentiu. – Aqui. Não! Naquele bar. – E apontou para um bar que tinha pouquíssimas pessoas. – Tudo bem?

- Estarei lá. Com Guinevere.

- Ótimo!

XxXxXxX

Guinevere estava no sofá da sala quando viu Snape entrar.

Ela a olhou inquisidor, falou letalmente.

- Elizabeth, o que foi aquilo?

- O QUE FOI AQUILO! SEV, ELA VAI ME RECONHECER!

Ele se aproximou, ainda com raiva.

- Apenas mantenha o disfarce, OK? Eu vou dizer mais uma vez: O seu cabel...

- E O MEU ROSTO? NÃO CONTA?

- Mas Bell...

- ERA A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA! – respirou fundo. – Ela Sempre me viu sem máscara.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

- Nós vamos nos encontrar com ela amanhã.

- Eu não vou.

- Se você não for, ela vai desconfiar. E se ela te investigar...

- Certo! – Ela sabia que o que Severo dissera a verdade. Não tinha como escapar do encontro. Não podia ser investigada. – Eu irei.

- Ótimo!

XxXxXxX

Guinevere não conseguiu dormir nem um pouco. Ficou o tempo todo pensando em como se livrar do encontro, sem encontrar respostas. Olhou para Snape. Dormia profundamente por causa do que fizeram durante horas. Ela também estava cansada, mais estava muito preocupada para dormir. Levantou-se e abriu uma gaveta. De lá tirou um frasco. Olhou. Respirou fundo. Voltou para cama e finalmente conseguiu dormir.

XxXxXxX

Na hora combinada, Guinevere estava com Severo no bar. Com pouco tempo, Bellatrix chegou.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Chatèau-Briant.

- Bon tarrde, Segnorra Lestrrange.

Foi pouco o tempo que ela conseguiu passar lá, fingindo. Tinha que por logo o seu plano em prática, ou perderia o controle.

- Excusez moi. Eu vo' au toilette.

Mais ou menos dois minutos depois, ela voltou.

- Sev, pede une cerrvej' pour moi, porr favorr!

- Tudo b...

Uma explosão atrapalhou todas as conversas que eventualmente poderiam estar acontecendo. Ela havia ocorrido num iate que estava isolado no meio do mar.

- MEU FILHO! MEU BEBÊ!

Ouviu-se. Então se viu uma mulher que chorava desesperada. Ela gritava muito, em espanhol.

- MINHA CRIANÇA VAI MORRER!

Guinevere se levantou rapidamente. Virou-se para Snape.

- Eo vo' ajudarr!

- Gwen, não...

Mas ela não o ouviu. Apenas pegou a varinha e sumiu, na frente de todos aqueles trouxas. Snape viu a sua chegada no iate. Viu uma segunda explosão acontecer, devastadora. Viu o corpo de Guinevere se partir em vários pedaços.

Ele não podia acreditar. Não queria. Ficou ali parado, chocado.

Depois de dezesseis anos, ela se foi mais uma vez.

- E-eu sinto muito, Severo...

Ele não disse nada. Apenas se levantou, deixando Bellatrix só. Começou a ir para casa... Tinha que dar a notícia para Michael e as crianças. Quando chegou, todos estavam na varanda, olhando para o barco em chamas.

- Cara! – Disse Michael ao perceber a chegada de Severo. Pela primeira vez estava sendo amigável com ele. – Você viu a explosão? – Viu que Snape atônito. – Ei, o que aconteceu?

- Ela viu a explosão – Snape quase não conseguia falar. A sua voz era lenta, distante. – e foi ajudar. – Parecia que, agora, todos sabiam o que estava por vir. Olhavam para Snape com uma expressão de terror no rosto. – Quando ela chegou... O barco... Ela estava lá... – Ele respirou fundo e falou, quase que num suspiro. – Ela se foi.

Vivianne desmaiou. Igraine gritou e correu para casa. Arthur se abraçou com o pai, que chorava. Snape sentou-se no chão e ficou olhando o barco em chamas.

Michael tocou o ombro dele. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu também a amava. Muito.

Do outro lado de Severo, Arthur se sentou. Pela primeira vez, falou com ele.

- Eu acho que a minha mãe queria que fossemos amigos. Espero cumprir isso.

Severo olhou para o garoto.

- Manteremos contato, então! – levantou-se. – Tenho que voltar para a Inglaterra.

E então, desaparatou.

XxXxXxX

Quando Severo chegou à Hogwarts, Dumbledore já o esperava.

- Severo... – O olhou, pesaroso. – Eu sinto muito... Vá para a sua casa. E só volte quando estiver melhor... Hogwarts sobreviverá sem você... Mas você precisará de tempo para aprender a viver sem ela.

Ele, que jamais deixara o trabalho antes, viu que tinha que fazer o que o velho dizia.

XxXxXxX

Saiu no jornal trouxa:

EXPLOSÃO DE BARCO NAS ILHAS CANÁRIAS

A explosão de um iate na ilha de Hierro, Espanha, mata duas pessoas. ... Segundo os donos do barco, lá só deveria estar o garotinho de apenas cinco anos. Logo, suspeita-se que a mulher, ainda não identificada, seja a responsável pelo "acidente", embora não haja nenhum motivo aparente. ... Os especialistas dizem que a mulher provavelmente não poderá ser identificada, devido ao estado do se corpo. A única pista de sua misteriosa identidade é um pingente que tinha cravado as iniciais S.S.

XxXxXxX

Saiu no jornal bruxo.

MORRE NA ESPANHA FUNCIONÁRIA DE HOGWARTS

Guinevere Chatèau-Briant morreu ontem à tarde num lamentável acidente nas Ilhas Canárias. Segundo testemunhas, ela foi tentar ajudar uma criança trouxa que se encontrava no barco, mas acabou morrendo numa grande explosão. ... O seu corpo estava em pedaços. A sua identificação foi apenas possível pelas testemunhas e por um colar que usava.

XxXxXxX

_A parte paz-e-amor acabou! HuHAuHAuAHuAHuAHU!_

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha, q betou mais esse cap.

**Nicolle Snape: **Ai, eu vou ter q esperar ateh o prox fest para uma continuação? Q ruim! ç.ç Mas eu sou paciente, eu espero... Bjus!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Isso são cenas dos próximos capítulos! Heheheeh! Bjus!

**Lara: **Q coisa feeeeeia, ler sem comentar! No fim do ano, papai noel naum dah presente, viu? HHAuHAuAHuAHuH! Eu sou fominha, quero reviews em tds elas! XD

Sua fic, sai quando, hein? Bjus!

**xLuna-Lovegoodx: **HUAhUHAUAHUAHUAHuHAUAH! Eh verdade! Heheheheh! Pobre Sevvie, não? Bjus!


	8. Voltando à Rússia

**CAPÍTULO VIII. VOLTANDO À RÚSSIA**

NIZNI NOVGOROD – RÚSSIA

A mulher ainda chorava quando finalmente encontrou aquela pobre e suja pousada no meio daquela cidade que ela pensava conhecer tão bem.

Estava muito frio: O inverno russo tinha chegado com força total naquele ano; e ela usava apenas um casaco de lã.

Sentiu um alívio imenso ao entrar no lugar. O aquecimento artificial pareceu abraçar o seu corpo. Observou. O lugar era extremamente mal-cuidado. As instalações elétricas precisavam, com urgência, de uma revisão. No balcão, dois atendentes vestidos com grossas peles jogavam baralho e bebiam conhaque quando ela entrou.

O susto foi grande: Os dois, ao verem o estado da mulher, correram para ajudar. Os dedos das mãos e dos pés estavam roxos; as unhas, quase pretas; a pele do rosto estava ressecada por causa do frio. Ofereceram a ela conhaque. Ela tomou na garrafa, uns cinco grandes goles de uma só vez. A cor pareceu voltar ao rosto. Ela se animou um pouco. O mais alto tirou a pele que vestia e cobriu a mulher com elas.

- Você é louca? Tens sorte de não ter morrido de frio!

Fazia tanto tempo que ela não exercitava o seu russo, que a língua soou estranha. Tentou não falar com um sotaque muito carregado.

- Eu preciso de um quarto.

- Você é estrangeira? – Ela assentiu. O atendente se voltou para o outro. – Deve estar perdida.

- Eu não estou com dinheiro aqui. – Ela quis canalizar as atenções para ela. – Mas sou muito rica! Se me deixarem ficar aqui esta noite, eu pago o dobro.

O mais baixo sorriu.

- Nós temos coração, senhorita. Mesmo que fosse pobre, não a deixaríamos na rua para morrer! Venha... E fique com o casaco.

XxXxXxX

O quarto era horrível! Porém, na situação em que se encontrava, qualquer coisa seria uma bênção. Ela agradeceu aos homens.

Assim que eles saíram, ela foi ao banheiro. Olhou-se demoradamente no espelho. Estava num estado deplorável.

- Guinevere Chatèau-Briant, você está oficialmente morta a partir de agora!

Ela pegou a varinha e tocou em seu cabelo. Imediatamente, ele começou a crescer lentamente. Porém, já não tinham a mesma cor: o ruivo foi dando lugar a uma coloração acinzentada, com vários fios prateados. Ela deixou esse novo cabelo crescer até que o cinza chegasse ao início das suas pernas. Suspirou. Mas uma agitada na varinha. Os cabelos passaram a exibir um belíssimo corte. O antigo ruivo e parte do cinza estavam no chão. Ela apanhou e colocou-os no lixo.

- Exatamente como costumava ser!

Agora ela tocou a varinha na pele. Olhando-se no espelho, ela se viu ficar cada vez mais pálida, até que a pele ficou também num tom acinzentado, bem mais claro que o tom dos cabelos. Olhou para as unhas. Pretas. Olhou para os lábios. Um vermelho intenso contrastava com a cor da pele.

Respirou fundo.

Aproximou a varinha dos olhos, que, imediatamente, passaram a exibir uma cor alaranjada muito fraca. Uma lágrima caiu.

- Bem-vinda de volta, Elizabeth Riddle!

Depois de se olhar muito no espelho, tentando descobrir qualquer detalhe que ainda estivesse diferente do que fora há quinze anos, ela foi se deitar. Fechou os olhos e procurou se lembrar de tudo que ocorrera dois dias antes.

XxXxXxX

Ela estava na ilha de Hierro. Severo dormia profundamente ao seu lado, ainda cansado por tudo que tinham feito na noite anterior. Ela também estava cansada, mas não conseguia dormir. Sempre que fechava os olhos, via Bellatrix. Lembrava-se das conversas, das risadas, das confidencias... Bella era, provavelmente, quem mais a conhecia no mundo! Bastaria olhar atentamente para o seu rosto, que ela a reconheceria... E, se isso acontecesse, Severo, Michael e as crianças estariam mortos.

Foi então que ela teve uma idéia. Levantou-se e pegou um frasco que estava na sua gaveta. Se fosse rápida, conseguiria. Voltou para a cama e finalmente conseguiu dormir.

No bar: Ela sabia que não conseguiria ficar ali por muito tempo. Estava farta de forjar aquele sotaque francês e já não agüentava mais ficar com aqueles óculos de sol. Decidiu que era hora de executar o seu plano.

- Excusez moi. Eu vo' au toilette.

Ela pegou a bolsa e saiu. O banheiro ficava atrás do bar. Viu que não tinha ninguém olhando. Desaparatou.

Aparatou no Asilo Municipal Para Bruxos de Chaleroir, na Bélgica. Correu em direção a uma velhinha que estava só.

- Imperio!

Ela tirou então um frasco da bolsa. Arrancou alguns poucos fios do seu cabelo e jogou na poção. Entregou para a velha.

- Beba!

A velha obedeceu imediatamente. Logo se transformou na exata imagem de Guinevere Chatèau-Briant. Ela se aproximou da "velha" segurou a sua mão fortemente. Desaparatou, levando consigo a sua imagem.

Aparatou atrás do bar.

- Agora escute: Você vai até a mesa em que está um homem de cabelos oleosos e pretos e uma mulher. Quando chegar, sente-se, volte-se para o homem e diga "Sev, pede une cerrvej' pour moi, porr favorr!". Então, aquele barco – Ela apontou para um iate isolado. – vai explodir. Você vai se levantar assustada e dizer "Eo vo' ajudarr!". Imediatamente aparate no barco. – A "velha" se virou para ir cumprir as ordens, quando Guinevere lembrou-se. – Troque de roupas comigo antes!

As mulheres trocaram as roupas rapidamente. A verdadeira Guinevere quase não conseguiu entregar o colar que tinha ganhado de natal, mas era necessário. Ela viu a falsa Guinevere ir para a mesa.

Aparatou no barco. Assustou-se quando viu que, lá dentro, tinha um garotinho de, no máximo, seis anos de idade.

Teria que matar dois inocentes. Fechou os olhos, entristecida.

Ela estuporou o menino para que, pelo menos, não sentisse dor. Ela fez um feitiço que causou uma pequena, porém ruidosa explosão. Correu e pulou do barco. Executou nela, por precaução, o feitiço de congelar chamas. Esperou pouco. Assim que viu a mulher aparatar no barco, ela jogou nele um feitiço que provocou uma fortíssima explosão, que chegou a esquartejar o corpo da mulher. Sumiu.

Aparatou na Rússia. Vagou molhada e sozinha por dois dias nas ruas de Nizni Novgorod. Ela pensava conhecer cada pedacinho daquela cidade, mas estava enganada. Sobreviveu apenas por causa de um bem executado feitiço do aquecimento. Quase explodiu de felicidade quando encontrou um lugar que a acolhesse.

XxXxXxX

Elizabeth – sim, agora ela era Elizabeth novamente – se virou na cama. Amanha iria à Gringotts. Agora que não precisava se esconder mais, poderia mexer na sua milionária conta. Ainda lembrava-se onde a filial russa ficava. Aparataria lá pela manhã. Precisava dormir.

XxXxXxX

O Gringotts russo estava bem mais cheio do que da última vez que ela o visitou. Bom, talvez o fim do socialismo trouxa tivesse, de alguma forma, enriquecido os bruxos. Ficou feliz ao ver que pelo menos os bruxos estavam se reerguendo.

Seguiu até um duende desocupado.

- Cofre 592.

- Chave, por favor.

- Eu sou a chave.

- Não pode ser... – Ele olhou uma imensa lista. – Senhora Elizabeth Riddle?

- Exatamente.

- Bom, é que faz tanto tempo que a senhora não movimenta a sua conta... – Elizabeth conteve o suspiro de se lembrar como os duendes tratam bem os milionários. – Mas eu não vou te deixar esperando... Vamos, vamos!

Quando chegou ao cofre, ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Um vento frio atingiu o lugar. O duende se escondeu. Ela respirou lenta e ruidosamente. O cofre se abriu assim que ela abriu os olhos.

Realmente, tinha muito dinheiro! Ela pegou o bastante – talvez mais do que isso – e saiu. Foi direto para a central de trocas. Converteu a metade do seu dinheiro em moeda trouxa. A outra metade, gastou em ingredientes para poções e roupas, principalmente com couro preto e correntes. Depois, voltou para a pousada.

- Peguei meu dinheiro no banco hoje. – Quase riu da cara de surpresa dos russos ao ver a sua súbita mudança de aparência. – Ficarei aqui por dois meses. Posso pagar adiantado?

- C... Claro!

Elizabeth pegou um punhado de dinheiro e entregou para o atendente gordo. Ele olhou quase não acreditando.

- Aqui tem muito dinheiro, Senhorita...

- Riddle. _Senhora_ Elizabeth Riddle. E não é muito. Disse que pagaria o dobro!

XxXxXxX

Snape estava na sala, um tanto bêbado, relembrando os velhos tempos e tentando esquecer que Elizabeth, agora, estava realmente morta, quando Narcissa apareceu pela sua lareira.

- Eu soube do que aconteceu, Severo. Eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer...

- Então não diga nada! Saia daqui!

- Sev... – Ela se aproximou. – Eu sei que não gostei nada dela, mas eu _realmente_ sinto muito!

- Narcissa, – Ele se levantou. – se foi para isso que você veio, pode ir embora! – Ele respirou fundo e se recolheu numa poltrona bem ao fundo da sala. – Preciso ficar só.

- O Mestre está solidário com o seu sofrimento. Disse que você estava liberado das próximas duas reuniões.

- Você sabe que ele diz isso, mas acaba exigindo a nossa presença sempre.

- Não foi! Ele me mandou aqui para te dizer isso! Disse que se não passasse o recado direito, que se você aparecer por lá nas próximas reuniões, _eu_ serei severamente punida.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Diga ao Lorde das Trevas que eu estou imensamente agradecido... Agora vá.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor...

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap.

**Sheyla Snape: **Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito bonito, naum ter comentado, neh? Recebeu meu email? Responda logo, viu? Bjus!

**Nicolle Snape: **Foi armação. Ela não morreu d verdade. HuHAuAhuahUahuAUAH! Ruim? Eeeeuuu? D onde vc tirou essa idéia? HuhAUAHuHAuh! Bjus!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Naum acredite, eu naum fiz! HuHAuAhuAhuahuHA! Bjus!

**Lara: **Aiin... Vai demorar mto? Vc naum quer mandar pra mim antes, naum? XD Sabia q estou com o msm problema? Estou começando uma, tenho a ideia central, o final... mas naum estah fluindo... :( Uma pena, a idéia era ateh legalzinha... :(

Diz à pirralha q eu AMO quando escrevem dmais, oks? Hehehehhe!


	9. Meu Lorde Voldemort

**CAPÍTULO IX. MEU LORDE VOLDEMORT**

Já se haviam passado mais de dois meses da "morte" de Guinevere Chatèau-Briant.

Elizabeth continuava naquela pousada que, por causa do dinheiro dado por ela, já não era mais tão pobre assim. Tinha conquistado a amizade dos dois atendentes... E a recíproca era verdadeira. Sendo assim, a sua estadia lá como um agradável período de férias...

A única coisa que a incomodava era que os dois passavam o tempo inteiro insistindo em devolver o resto do dinheiro que Elizabeth tinha dado. Enquanto ela, sem saber o que fazer com dinheiro trouxa, tentava fazer com que eles aceitassem o resto do dinheiro.

Mas ela já tinha ficado por tempo demais naquelas férias. O Lorde das Trevas provavelmente já sabia da sua repentina volta e, se ele viesse ao seu encontro, não iria a perdoar. A única maneira de não morrer era voltar para ele... De _livre_ e _espontânea_ vontade.

Ela terminou de se vestir. O couro negro desenhava o seu corpo lascivamente. Colocou um pesado casaco da peles, também preto. Desceu as escadas. Os dois atendentes que, como de costume, estavam bebendo conhaque e jogando cartas sorriram ao vê-la.

- Elizabeth, querida! Que tal uma partidinha?

- Não. Er... Vladimir, Leon, eu temo que tenha que partir.

- E podemos saber para onde vai?

- E quando volta?

- Primeiro, não, vocês não podem. Segundo, eu creio que nunca volte... Mas, olha... Se eu pudesse ficar, Deus sabe que ficaria! Eu juro!

Os dois se levantaram e deram vários beijos e abraços em Elizabeth.

Agora só faltava partir... Já estava com as malas prontas e a despedida já fora feita.

Sorriu ao imaginar a cara dos dois quando vissem o presentinho que ela deixou para eles: Em cima da cama, num envelope, deixou todo o resto do dinheiro trouxa que tinha – e não era pouco –, com um bilhete que dizia: "_Meus amigos, vocês precisam disso aqui bem mais que eu. É o meu presentinho de despedida! Sejam felizes! Beijocas, Elizabeth Riddle. P.S.: Pelo amor de Deus, troquem as instalações elétricas!_". Assim que ela saiu da pousada, desaparatou.

XxXxXxX

Elizabeth aparatou na antiga casa dos Riddle. Escutou barulhos vindos do quarto do primeiro andar. Logo depois, viu uma cobra indo ao encontro dela.

- Tem alguém no primeiro andar? É o Lorde das Trevas?

A cobra não respondeu. Apenas deu a volta e começou a rastejar em direção ao quarto. Elizabeth achou melhor segui-la.

O quarto era escuro... Não lembrava em nada o lugar no qual ela passou anos de sua vida. No canto o quarto, uma pessoa – ao que parecia – estava sentada numa velha poltrona, iluminada apenas pela fraca luz da lareira.

- Eu sabia que você viria, Elizabeth.

- E por isso o senhor não me seguiu.

- Exatamente. Dezessete anos, Elizabeth... Ainda faltava um ano para a minha queda... Você deveria ter ficado ao meu lado... Você me prometeu isso, lembra-se? – Ele começou a se levantar lentamente. – Sabe, agora eu estou um pouquinho diferente...

Elizabeth deixou escapar um gritinho agudo. Em seguida, levantou as mãos à boca e paralisou de medo. Sua respiração se tornou falha.

Onde estava o belo jovem com quem ela se casou? Como ele poderia estar tão diferente? Extremamente magro e branco... Olhos vermelhos... Fendas no lugar das narinas... Pupilas, só agora ela percebeu, tinham forma de fendas. Ele estava asqueroso! Ele se aproximou, cheirando o pânico de Elizabeth.

- O que foi? Não gostou do meu novo visual? – Nenhuma resposta. Ela ainda fitava aquele "rosto" apavorada. Lutou para que ele não percebesse que os seus olhos estavam marejados. – Sabe, Elizabeth, eu deveria te matar. É exatamente isso que você merece. – Ele encostou a varinha no ventre de Elizabeth. – Crucio.

Caiu ajoelhada no chão. Ela sentiu milhares de punhais em brasa penetrarem cada pedacinho do seu corpo. Quanto tempo àquela agonia durou? Talvez, para uma pessoa que acompanhasse tudo friamente, poucos minutos. Mas, para ela, foi uma eternidade.

E, de repente, tudo parou. Ela respirou fundo, tentado controlar o ritmo da sua respiração. Cada centímetro do seu corpo doía. Ela, ainda ajoelhada, foi beijar os pés de Voldemort.

- Eu sinto tanto, Milorde! Eu... estou arrependida! Sinceramente – A necessidade fez com que o ato de mentir parecesse algo normal para ela, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. – Perdoe-me! Misericórdia! Misericórdia!

Voldemort riu escandalosamente. Mas não era um riso de alegria... Aliás, não carregava emoção nenhuma. Ela começou a ficar ainda mais desesperada. Sem aviso, ele a puxou pelos cabelos. Ela se ergueu.

- Lorde Voldemort NÃO sabe o que é _misericórdia_! Mas teremos uma conversa civilizada. Sente-se. _No chão_. – Ele voltou para a poltrona, com um semblante extremamente calmo. Sentou-se e ficou encarando Elizabeth. Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas ele interrompeu. – Por onde estava todos esses anos?

- Nenhum lugar fixo. – Mais uma vez, mentiu. – Andei por vários lugares. Visitei o mundo inteiro.

- Só que, dessa vez, eu não fui o seu guia. – Ela ia responder, mas, mais uma vez, ele não deixou. – Última vez que consegui invadir a sua mente, estava com Dumbledore. Por que?

- Foi quando visitei Londres. – Talvez o cruciatus tenha devolvido a ela a capacidade de pensar rápido e mentir com facilidade. – O velho idiota quis saber os seus planos e me chamou. Desistiu ao acreditar que não estava mais com você.

- E antes de vir pra cá, estavas na Rússia...

- Sim, em Nizni. Mas agora estou com você.

- E por que você foi embora?

As más lembranças trouxeram uma onda de irritação que, talvez, não pudesse existir.

- Ah, tá! Quer dizer que você não sabe...? Ou não lembra? Deixe que eu refresco a sua memória. – A voz dela aumentava gradativamente. – VocÊ MATOU...

Ele interrompeu calmamente.

- Você me traiu, Elizabeth. Ninguém trai Lorde Voldemort e sai vivo para contar a história. Você pode se considerar uma mulher de sorte.

- FOI APENAS UMA NOITE! – Mas uma vez, ela mentiu.

- Foi o suficiente! CRUCIO!

Mas uma vez, Elizabeth pendeu ao chão, se contorcendo de dor. Dezessete anos atrás, ela nem sentia um cruciatus – o que, aliado à sua frieza ao matar, fazia dela a melhor comensal que Voldemort já tivera. Mais uma vez, a dor parou de repente. Um filete de sangue escorria pela sua boca. Tentou se levantar. Cambaleou muito antes de conseguir. Quase não teve voz para falar.

- Você... me traia... todas as noites!

- Eu podia. Você, não. – encerrou a discussão. – Por que voltou?

- Porque eu sou muito burra, e levei dezessete anos para perceber que não podia te trair.

- Ah, Elizabeth... – Ele se aproximou dela. – Bem vinda de volta, _meu amor! _ – Ele falou essas palavras com muita ironia e desprezo. – Mas, dessa vez, seja uma boa cadelinha.

Apenas agora ele viu que ela não tinha mudado absolutamente nada... Sempre sexy... Um mínimo sutiã, que evidenciava seus seios, a barriga toda à mostra, como sempre, delicada... Perfeita. Seria muito bom tê-la de volta...

Com um dos anormalmente longos dedos, Voldemort tocou o rosto de Elizabeth. Ele cravou a unha longa e afiada nele e começou a deslizar, fazendo um finíssimo corte. Este desceu pelo pescoço e colo. Quando se aproximou dos seios, ele parou de arranhá-la. Pousou a mão no seio esquerdo e o apertou.

As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Elizabeth, mas ela não podia demonstrá-las. Conseguiu contê-las até o momento em que ele a beijou. A língua dele não era normal, mas uma coisa que lembrava a de uma cobra. O seu hálito era sepulcral. A vontade de vomitar era quase incontrolável. Ela queria bater nele. Torturá-lo. E, por fim, matá-lo. Mas não podia fazer nada daquilo. Estava condenada àquele "homem". Apenas se sujeitou. Deixou-se levar.

Ele retirou a blusa dela. Começou a sugar seus seios. Ela gemeu de asco... Esperou que ele o interpretasse como uma expressão de prazer... Como se isso fosse possível. Não pode mais conter a cascata de lágrimas.

- Chorando, Elizabeth? Medo?

- Não, milorde. _Eu senti a sua falta_.

Ele a deitou e a usou como quis durante o tempo que quis. Ela pensou em quanto tempo teria que suportar aquilo. Ela não se lembra de jamais ter se sentido tão suja.

XxXxXxX

Duas SEMANAS DEPOIS.

Snape estava cada vez melhor. Tentando viver, apenas. Já não se lembrava tanto de Elizabeth. Conseguiu muito bem bloquear todos os seus sentimentos. Aliás, ele só pensava nela quando chegava ao seu quarto. Por que diabos aquele lugar ainda tinha o cheiro dela?

Deitou-se. Sentiu o aroma que o seu travesseiro exalava. "Essência Elizabeth", ele pensou. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou da noite de natal.

Mas as boas lembranças foram impiedosamente interrompidas por um ardor no seu braço esquerdo. A marca negra. Ultimamente, ele estava muito ativo. Respirou fundo e se levantou. Colocou as poções revigorantes num lugar fácil. Usou uma passagem secreta para sair dos territórios de Hogwarts.

XxXxXxX

A roda de Comensais já estava completa. Somente então, saíram da antiga casa dos Riddle duas pessoas. Voldemort e outro comensal. Este estava vestindo uma longa capa preta que cobria todo o seu corpo e rosto. A capa, aparentemente, era fechada apenas por um laço localizado na altura do pescoço, entre o capuz e o resto da vestimenta.

- Meus fies Comensais – Falou Voldemort, com uma voz bem menos fria que o normal. – Eu tenho o prazer de mostrar para vocês, mais uma vez, a melhor Comensal que já tive.

Ele se colocou atrás do Comensal misterioso. Desatou o delicado laço e deixou a capa preta deslizar pelo corpo da pessoa. Snape teve que dispor de todo o seu sangue-frio para continuar com a expressão inalterada. Era Elizabeth. Exatamente como quando ele havia a conhecido. Ele sentiu o coração falhar.

- Aliás, ela é tão boa, que virou minha mulher! Aos novatos, apresento a única Lady Voldemort! – Vários Comensais comentaram e aplaudiram, em êxtase. Bellatrix quase desmaiou de tanta emoção. – Vamos, tirem suas máscaras! Mostrem-se!

Todos obedeceram. Com uma expressão dura – adquirira devido ao sofrimento dos dias passados, ela encarou todos os Comensais, analisando-os. Quando chegou a Snape, porém, desviou o olhar. Ele não. A encarava com um olhar frio. Ela se sentiu incomodada. Invadida.

- Milady... – Disse Voldemort. – Quero ver se as suas... _habilidades_ orais continuam boas. Vamos, não seja tímida. Intimide um dos meus Comensais... Você era tão boa nisso.

- Com prazer, Milorde. – Elizabeth foi ao centro da roda e olhou para o mais covarde dos Comensais. – Pettigrew, venha aqui! – O Comensal ficou branco. Tremendo, foi ao centro da roda. – Ajoelhe-se! – Ele obedeceu imediatamente. – Pedro, você ajudou muito o nosso mestre. Trouxe-o de volta a vida... Traiu Potter para ficar ao nosso lado, não foi? – Ele deu um largo sorriso e assentiu. Elizabeth também sorriu, maldosa. – Porém, você fez tudo isso por medo! E medo, Pedro, é algo que eu não suporto. – O sorriso dele se desfez. Agora começava a entender o que estava para acontecer. – Sabe, Pedro, eu vou te fazer uma pergunta. – Se agachou e colocou o seu rosto muito próximo ao de Pettigrew. – Você tem medo de mim, Pedro? – Ele achou melhor sinalizar um "não" com a cabeça. O sorriso dela se alargou, cada vez mais malicioso. – Você deveria. CRUCIO!

Pettigrew gritou e se contorceu. Ela estava achando ótimo descarregar suas raivas e frustrações em alguém que realmente odiava. Depois de alguns minutos de pura diversão, ela parou. Ele ficou no chão, se tremendo.

- Se algum dia você pensar em mudar de lado novamente, Pedro, Lembre-se de mim... E do que eu posso fazer com você. – Ela se virou com um sorriso de pura satisfação no rosto. – Isso é tudo, Milorde.

- Obrigado, Milady. Ainda não perdeu a prática! – Ela sorriu em agradecimento. – Então, hoje está acontecendo uma... _rave..._ um tipo de festa para trouxas adolescentes... em 52,3645º Norte, 34,8942° Leste.

- É em algum lugar entre Moscou e o fim da Polônia.

- Mais uma vez, obrigado. Então... Vamos lá. Acabar com a festa!

XxXxXxX

Música muito alta e vários jovens trouxas bêbados. Essa era a descrição perfeita do lugar. Pareciam loucos! Porém, mais loucos ainda eram os comensais, que já chegaram matando e torturando... E roubando a bebida dos jovens. Elizabeth já tinha abatido três quando sentiu alguém puxar o seu braço. Era Severo.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Espere! – Ela viu um revolver no chão. – Accio revolver. – A arma trouxa foi direto para as suas mãos. Apontou para o seu próprio estômago e atirou. Suprimiu um grito e caiu no chão. Jogou a arma e colocou as mãos no ferimento. – Pronto! Finja que está cuidando de mim!

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Viva! Você tem idéia do que eu passei com a sua morte?

- Primeiro: Quer fazer o favor de tirar essa bala de dentro do meu estômago? Eu ainda preciso do meu sangue para sobreviver, sabia? – Mesmo espantado com a rispidez de Elizabeth, Severo começou a cuidar do ferimento. – E Segundo: Por favor, procure entender! Eu passei sei-lá-quanto-tempo vivendo com o Lorde das Trevas! Como você queria que eu simplesmente esquecesse? – Mentir para Severo era ainda mais difícil do que dormir com Voldemort. – E, além disso, matar está na minha natureza! Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém! Eu _preciso_ dessa vida!

- E tudo que nós vivemos? Foi nada?

- Claro que foi! Mas foi só uma paixonite! Já foi! Já passou! Agora eu estou com quem eu AMO!

- Eu... – A voz dele falhou. Ela teve que usar todo o seu cinismo e autocontrole para não pular no pescoço dele e fugir dali. – Eu não acredito em sequer uma palavra do que você falou.

- Pois deveria! É a mais pura verdade! Severo, convenhamos, o que nós vivemos foi apenas uma paixão adolescente! Eu só fiquei com você... Só dormi com você, para ter certeza de que não o amava mais! Por favor, encare a realidade! E a minha barriga já não está doendo mais! – Ela se levantou. – Vamos matar alguns trouxas?

Snape a olhou, incrédulo. Então era verdade? Sentiu uma onda de ódio correr pelas suas veias. Matou mais que o de costume naquela noite. A frustração dela também se refletiu em mortes. Sangue frio.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor...

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap...

Soh duas reviews? O.o Tudo bem, eu supero... Eu acho.

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Ela quis voltar pq estava em perigo. Ela sabia q o cargo d DCAT era amaldiçoado, como dito no primeiro cap... Ela sabia q, por causa disso, naum teria mtas chances d manter o seu disfarce por mto tempo. Se ela fosse descoberta, a vingança do meu querido Lorde provavelmente envolveria os filhos dela, o ex-marido e Sevvie... e ela naum queria isso! Ela sabia q estava perto de ser descoberta, jah q jah tinha cruzado com duas comensais, as irmãs Black. Ela preferiu voltar por bem e deixar tds felizes e VIVOS, do q ser arrastada d volta e matar td mundo! Sanada a dúvida? Bjos!

**Nicolle Snape: **Naum precisa mais imaginar, ae estah a cara dele! Heheehehe! Bjus!


	10. Lembranças

**CAPÍTULO X. LEMBRANÇAS.**

Quase todos os trouxas daquela rave já estavam mortos, e o Ministério sequer suspeitava do que acabara de acontecer.

No céu, a marca negra já brilhava, assinalando com ela o fim da carnificina e o inicio das comemorações.

Voldemort estava satisfeitíssimo: Tinha capturado três trouxas – duas mulheres e um homem – para servirem de _atração principal_ na festa que seria dada em pouco tempo.

Uma comensal loira se pôs ao lado do Mestre e disse alto:

- Vamos todos para a minha casa! Como sempre, tem bebida à vontade!

As festas comemorativas eram sempre dadas na mansão Malfoy. Exceto é lógico, quando Draco estava em casa. Na mansão tinha um grande salão de festas que ficava no subsolo. Ele era protegido por diversos feitiços, para que não pudesse ser encontrando muito facilmente.

Os comensais achavam essas festinhas muito divertidas. Elizabeth mesma já apreciou bastante de ir à elas. Agora, já não tinha certeza se gostaria do que estava para ver: se ainda fossem como antigamente, terá torturas, sangue, bebida e sexo; _para todos os gostos_.

- Claro Narcissa. Está tudo preparado?

- Como sempre, Milorde.

O homem sorriu malevolamente.

- Ótimo! Eu quero todos aparatando imediatamente no salão!

- Milorde, – Severo se aproximou de Voldemort. – eu acho melhor voltar a Hogwarts antes que o velho desconfie ainda mais de mim.

- É verdade, Severo. Volte. – Snape desaparatou. Elizabeth quase suspirou aliviada; seria mais fácil conter o impulso de correr para os seus braços se ele simplesmente não estivesse presente. – Milady, – Voldemort se voltou para Elizabeth – Você ainda sabe aonde a festa acontece?

- Ainda me recordo, Milorde.

XxXxXxX

A festa já começou barulhenta no salão escondido da mansão Malfoy. Inicialmente pelos gritos dos trouxas... Mas eles logo foram abafados pelo maldito barulho da música provinda do piano, que tocava exageradamente alta.

As garrafas de bebidas, Elizabeth percebeu, se preenchiam magicamente. Bebida eterna... para combinar com a loucura dos presentes, que também era eterna.

Em menos de duas horas o lugar deixou de ser considerado uma festa, para se tornar um inferno insuportável. Muitos comensais, principalmente os mais jovens, já estavam bêbados, caindo pelos cantos, vomitando. Os trouxas, coitados, estavam sendo violentamente estuprados, por dois, às vezes três comensais. _Cada_. Eles choravam e gritavam; pediam incansavelmente por misericórdia... Mal sabiam que, se tivessem misericórdia, seria no fim da festa, sendo finalmente mortos pelo tão querido Avada Kedavra...

Os outros comensais, aqueles que permaneciam "sóbrios", nada faziam. Eram meros cúmplices. Os mais pervertidos, se escondiam no escuro dos corredores da mansão Malfoy para apenas olhar os crimes hediondos cometidos contra aqueles pobres trouxas... Mas participar? Nunca. As suas famílias eram muito tradicionais... Se alguém descobrisse, o que seria da reputação deles?

Mas isso não impedia o seu contentamento de olhar... Divertiam-se. Como crianças em parques de diversão... Riam histericamente, como se aquilo tudo fosse, aqueles estupros fossem engraçados... Um espetáculo grotesco. O circo dos horrores.

Loucos, loucos! Todos eles! Loucos! Ou será que ela era quem estava ficando louca? Afinal, se essa festa estivesse ocorrendo há alguns anos atrás, ela estaria se divertindo. _Muito_. Aliás, a esse momento, ela estaria com uma exageradamente grande taça de vinho tinto, rindo escandalosamente... Mas agora... A única coisa que ela conseguia sentir era asco... Queria chorar, gritar! Matar todos aqueles... _doentes_!

De repente o cheiro de sangue invadiu aquele lugar. Ela olhou de lado: Uma das trouxas estava sendo cortada... Cortes superficiais, para doer... E para matar lentamente... Na mentalidade dos comensais, uma morte rápida não causaria a menor diversão... Eles já estavam acostumados! As _mortes festivas_ tinham que ser regadas a sangue.

Elizabeth se sentiu enjoada. Se não saísse dali imediatamente, perderia o controle e acabaria cometendo a besteira de tentar salvar a pobre trouxa. Foi até o Lorde das Trevas.

- Milorde, estou me sentindo um pouco cansada. Será que a minha presença é realmente necessária?

- Pode ir, Elizabeth. Mas me espere acordada. – Ele pousou uma das mãos nas nádegas de Elizabeth, num gesto nada gentil. Olhou para a trouxa sendo violentamente assassinada. – Festa excitante, essa, não?

Ela respirou fundo. Era melhor não responder, se ainda quisesse manter a sua integridade física. Limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça o que seria um "sim" e tentar esboçar um sorriso. Desaparatou.

Aparatou diretamente no quarto em que Voldemort dormia, na antiga casa dos Riddle. Ela sentiu um calafrio. Correu para o banheiro e vomitou. Depois, tomou um banho, enquanto chorava e esfregava violentamente a pele, tentando tirar aquele cheiro de sangue, que parecia estar impregnado nela. Tentou esquecer de tudo aquilo que acabara de presenciar. Não conseguiu. Colocou um roupão e se deitou na cama. Tentou se lembrar de como ela havia entrado naquela vida. As repostas vieram em seus inquietos sonhos, onde Elizabeth pôde reviver o seu passado.

XxXxXxX

HOGWARTS, 58 ANOS ATRÁS.

O salão principal estava abarrotado de estudantes. Era a cerimônia de seleção dos alunos novatos... e Elizabeth era uma deles. Poderia até estar feliz, mas o nervosismo não deixava.

Por que diabos o seu sobrenome tinha que ser com R? Tudo bem... Tinha demorado muito, mas já estavam na terceira pessoa cuja inicial do sobrenome era R. Um tal de Riddle acabara de ser selecionado – Sonserina. Agora, só podia... – "Riverside, Elizabeth" -...ser ela!

Cautelosamente, ela sentou-se no banquinho.

"Quem diria! Uma autêntica não-humana em Hogwarts! Faz bastante tempo que eu não vejo uma! Mas vamos ao que interessa: És muito determinada, Riverside, e não se importa de passar por cima de ninguém para conseguir o que quer. Acho que, mesmo não sendo humana, ficarás bem colocada na... SONSERINA"

Finalmente fora selecionada. A mesa da sonserina a aplaudia, não muito entusiasmada. Ela se sentou ao lado do garoto que tinha sido selecionado antes dela.

- Riddle, não?

- É. – Ele sorriu, embora esse sorriso não atingisse seus olhos. – Mas pode me chamar de Tom.

- Oi Tom! – Ela sorriu. – Me chame de Elizabeth!

XxXxXxX

HOGWARTS, 54 ANOS ATRÁS.

- Lis! Lis!

Elizabeth olhou para trás. Tom estava correndo ofegante em sua direção. Não que não quisesse falar com ele, mas estava realmente sem tempo para o amigo... Agora tinha aula de poções e não poderia chegar atrasada _mesmo_. Tinha um trabalho para entregar.

- Você soube? Aquela menina chorona apareceu morta hoje!

- _O QUE_? Aquela chatinha, que vivia trancada no banheiro?

Tom parou para respirar.

- Essa! E foi lá que ela morreu! Parece que se não pegarem o culpado, a escola vai fechar! Você acha que eu devo entregar o Hagrid?

Elizabeth esqueceu completamente das poções, quando Tom falou aquilo. Puxou Riddle pelo braço e o arrastou para um corredor deserto.

- Tom, você é louco? – Ela apenas sussurrava. Tinha medo de ser ouvida. – O Rúbeo não tem nada haver com isso! Não é justo!

O menino deu de ombros.

- Sim, mas...

- Eu não estou dizendo para você se entregar! _Nunca_! Mas é obvio que a sua brincadeirinha já foi longe demais!

- E o que é que você quer que eu faça, Lis? A escola não pode fechar! Você sabe que eu não tenho dinheiro para ir à outra escola!

- Você pode dizer a Dumbledore que conversou com o culpado e que tudo vai acabar! Que a câmara secreta será fechada!

- Ah, Lis, isso seria a minha confissão de culpa! É isso que você quer? Que eu vá parar em Azkaban?

- Mas... – Elizabeth não conseguiu mais encontrar argumentos para convencer o amigo. E já estava muito atrasada. Respirou fundo. Desistiu. – Quer saber? Faça o que você quiser! Eu não me importo! Vá em frente! Acabe com a vida de um inocente! Só não venha procurar a minha aprovação para isso!

Ela se virou, enquanto tentava não ouvir Riddle dizer:

- Eu não preciso da sua aprovação para nada.

XxXxXxX

HOGWARTS, 55 ANOS ATRÁS.

Elizabeth estava no dormitório, preparando-se para dormir, quando uma coruja apareceu na janela. A outra garota que estava no quarto, Adrienne Johnson, deixou-a entrar. A coruja foi até Elizabeth.

"_Minha queridíssima amiga Lis; Como sei que você não recebeu nenhum convite para ir à Hogsmeade amanhã, e como sei que seria uma vergonha irremediável não ter par para o dia dos namorados, principalmente se tratando de uma garota tão simpática e exoticamente bela como você, decidi te chamar. O que você acha do meu ato de caridade?"_

Ela riu. Pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever uma resposta.

"_Prezado amigo Tom; Estou sincera e profundamente comovida com o seu gesto caridoso para com a minha pessoa. É, definitivamente, uma grande prova de amizade. Porém, sinto-me obrigada a te informar que, somente hoje, recebi trinta e sete convites. Sangue veela, lembra?"_

Minutos depois, a reposta.

"_Adorada Lis; quero deixar registrado que apenas perdedores desesperados chamam uma garota para um encontro com apenas um dia de antecedência. Mas, como você sabe, eu sou um perdedor desesperado! Se você não for comigo, vou só! Já aceitou algum convite?"_

"_Amiguinho; que dizer que o jogo se inverteu, não? Agora EU é que vou fazer um gesto caridoso! Como prezo muito a sua amizade, aceito! P.S.: Quer dizer que isso é um encontro?"_

A resposta demorou quase quinze minutos. A letra de Riddle estava tremida, no minúsculo pedaço de pergaminho.

"_Isso depende de você."_

XxXxXxX

HOGSMEADE, 50 ANOS ATRÁS.

- E eu vos declaro marido e mulher! Você pode beijar a noiva.

Elizabeth – agora Riddle – nunca tinha visto Tom tão bonito! Ele usava um elegantíssimo traje verde-musgo, tão escuro que contrastava com a sua pele branca...

Ela também estava deslumbrante, e não podia ter produção diferente no dia mais feliz da sua vida. Usava um belo longo branco, todo incrustado de diamantes – ainda bem que a sua rica família não tinha medo de gastar dinheiro com jóias, especialmente diamantes; ela era simplesmente obcecada por essa pedra. Eles estavam radiantes de tanta felicidade.

- Elizabeth, Tom! Tenho que falar com vocês!

Era Dippet. Tom nunca gostou dele, embora fizesse questão de mostrar o contrário à todos. O casal se aproximou.

- Quero dar os parabéns pelo maravilhoso matrimônio! Como presente de casamento, quero convidar você, Tom, para lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, a partir do próximo ano.

O semblante do garoto se tornou sério.

- O que aconteceu com professor Anderson?

- Se aposentará no fim do ano letivo. Bom, o que me diz?

- Eu...

- Ele adoraria trabalhar em Hogwarts, professor! Obrigada!

O rosto de Tom, agora, se tornou duro.

- Obrigado, professor, mas não é lecionar o que eu quero para a minha vida.

Puxou Elizabeth pelo braço, para longe dos convidados.

- Nunca, _jamais_, fale por mim!

Ela pensou em pestanejar, mas eles tinham acabado de casar. Não discutiria com o marido.

XxXxXxX

MANSÃO RIVERSIDE, 28 ANOS ATRÁS.

Já passavam das duas da manhã quando Tom finalmente chegou. Elizabeth estava muito preocupada. Correu para o marido, pra se certificar de que ele estava bem. E foi quando se aproximou que viu a sua preocupação se transformar em raiva:

Tom estava visivelmente bêbado e, o que é pior, rasgando o livro favorito de Elizabeth!

- Será que o senhor poderia me dizer ONDE DIABOS ESTAVA?

- BEBENDO! Aonde mais?

- QUER SOLTAR O MEU LIVRO?

Em resposta, ele atirou o livro na lareira. Elizabeth xingou o marido com todos os palavrões que ela conhecia. Ele correu até ela e tapou a sua boca com a mão. Eles se desequilibraram e caíram.

Ele, então, riu e entregou à esposa a edição de luxo daquele mesmo livro. A beijou. Estivera se fingindo de bêbado o tempo todo. Começaram a rir.

- Você não vai perguntar por que eu estou triste, Lis?

- Você não parece triste! O que aconteceu?

- Eu quis pedir o cargo que Dippet me ofereceu, e o velho que está no lugar nele não deixou...

Ela se sentou, saindo de baixo daquele homem.

- Com todos os rumores sobre você... Não podia ser diferente.

- Blah, blah, blah... Você é muito chata, Lis! Nenhum dos rumores foi comprovado! Não quer saber o que eu fiz?

- O que você fez?

- Azarei o cargo! – Ele deu uma forte risada. – Agora, todos os professores que pegarem esse cargo terão uma maré de azar! Nenhum vai querer durar muito tempo! Se insistir, morre!

Elizabeth franziu o cenho, preocupada.

- Tom, isso é... muito perigoso! Quero que você desfaça!

- E quem disse que você me dá ordens?

XxXxXxX

MANSÃO RIVERSIDE, 29 ANOS ATRÁS.

Elizabeth estava lavando os pratos quando ouviu várias pessoas aparatarem na sua sala. Ela pegou a varinha e foi ver o que estava acontecendo: Umas quinze pessoas estavam formando uma fila que caminhava para o seu marido. Ele colocava a varinha no braço dessas pessoas, que gemiam. Logo depois, elas se curvavam e beijavam a barra das vestes do seu marido. Então, vestiam-se com máscaras e capas pretas.

- Elizabeth, querida, não se esconda! Venha até aqui.

Ela obedeceu. Ele a explicou tudo que estava acontecendo. Explicou a sua sede de sangue. Suas idéias terroristas. Por fim, disse.

- Você tem apenas duas escolhas: Transformar-se na Lady Voldemort, ou morrer! Eu odiaria ter que te matar, mas, se for necessário...

Ela nunca tinha matado antes... E nunca quis! Mas não morreria para salvar a vida dos outros!

No fim daquela noite, o inferno dela tinha começado... No fim daquela noite, ela já carregava a marca negra no braço... No fim daquela noite, ela cometeu o seu primeiro assassinato... E gostou.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse cap.

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Coitadinha... Ela teve motivos, embora a troca que tenha feito seja mto infeliz! Hehehehe! Jah pensou, trocar o maravilhoso Severo Snape por Voldemort? Naum dah! HUAhUAhUAhUAhUah! Bjus!

**Nicolle Snape: **Coitada da pobre mulher incompreendida... Será que, no fim, eu serei a única a defender a mnha querida anti-heroína? HuHAuAhuAhuAhUAh! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape:** Pra começar, cadê o meu coment na assassina? HEIN? E o meu email? Eu tow reescrevendo a fic pra tirar a metade dos diálogos sem noção que a minha falta de experiência com o teclado me fez fazer quando postei essa coisinha pela primeira vez... Coisas tipo. Sevvie dzndo q ama alguém? Ele chorando? Difícil... Chega doía, quando eu lia! HuHAuHauahUahUAh! Reescrever foi mais pra tirar essas coisas... Qto aos errinhos, ah, são perdoáveis! Eu a escrevo de duas da manhã! HuHuHauAhuahuahUahUh!

**Lara: **Revisando, tah perdoada... Vc jah postou o segundo cap da sua fic?


	11. Lembranças, pt2

**CAPÍTULO XI. LEMBRANÇAS, PARTE 2.**

ANTIGA CASA DOS RIDDLE, 20 ANOS ATRÁS.

- Hoje, meus fieis Comensais, temos o prazer de receber uma série de novos discípulos que já se provaram dignos de receber a Marca Negra. Como vocês já sabem, o sucesso da nossa causa é tão grande, que, a cada ano, recebemos cada vez mais calouros. E esse ano não foi diferente: batemos recordes. Acolheremos hoje em nosso exército onze concluintes de Hogwarts e vinte e seis vindos diretamente de Durmstrang. Os outros doze que vocês verão, são das demais escolas. Aparentemente, o nosso exército está em vantagem! Temos que comemorar! Abraxas Malfoy, a sua casa está à disposição?

- Sempre, Milorde. Principalmente agora, que o meu Lúcio tem idade suficiente para participar!

Antes de ir para a festa profana, Voldemort apresentou aos veteranos os novos comensais. Apenas dois conseguiram chamar a atenção de Elizabeth: Bellatrix Black e Severo Snape. Logo se revelariam os seus únicos amigos.

XxXxXxX

ANTIGA CASA DOS RIDDLE, 18 ANOS ATRÁS.

- Milady, você me decepcionou muito hoje.

- Não foi a minha intenção, Milorde. Mas se continuasse a lutar, seria capturada!

- Ah! Agora ela tem medo de ser capturada! Meus fiéis comensais, o que vocês acham que ela merece?

Elizabeth estava ajoelhada os pés de Voldemort no meio da roda de comensais. Por todos os lados ouviam-se gritos e sussurros, pedindo veementemente para que ela fosse torturada. Viu que apenas permaneciam calados Severo e Bella, os seus amigos, que, ainda assim, não ousavam pedir pela integridade física de Elizabeth. Ela ouviu o marido diferir a maldição do cruciatus. Ouviu-o pedindo ajuda a mais dois comensais. A dor ficou insuportável. Já não agüentava mais gritar. Sentiu-se desfalecer.

Acordou na sua antiga casa, a Mansão Riverside. No seu quarto. Na sua cama. Viu que Snape estava num pequeno sofá, encolhido. A dor ainda a consumia. Mal conseguiu falar.

- S... Seve...ro?

Ele pulou do sofá. Ela pode perceber o semblante preocupado do homem que, rapidamente, se aproximava dela. Sentou-se na cama. Pareceu se decidir ao que fazer em seguida... e a abraçou.

- Finalmente, Milady! Pensei que não acordaria hoje! – Ele a abraçou muito forte. Ela até que gostou, mas o corpo estava dolorido. Pedia o fim daquele abraço. Deu um gemido. Severo a largou imediatamente. – Me desculpe! Você deve estar dolorida. – Ela cerrou os olhos e assentiu. – Aqui. – Ele foi até uma mesa e entregou três frasquinhos para ela. – Essas poções vão acabar com a dor.

Ela tomou. As poções tinham um gosto horrível! Mesmo assim, eram extremamente eficientes: Pouco tempo depois que ela tomou, já não sentia dor alguma. Só então percebeu que não deveria estar onde estava.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Com você?

- Quando você desmaiou o Mestre ordenou que cuidasse de você!... Disse que não queria ficar com você... Ou ficar te ouvindo reclamar de dor a noite intera... Sinto muito!

Elizabeth sentiu a urgência de chorar. Como a situação tinha chegado àquele ponto? Como uma pessoa podia mudar tanto? Tinha que desabafar.

- Ele me amava tanto, Severo! Eu era tão feliz com aquele homem! Ele era o melhor marido do mundo e... de repente...

- Calma, Milady! Tente se acalmar!

- NÃO! Não posso! – Agora, sim, começou a chorar. – Eu não quero me acalmar! Ele me trata como se eu fosse uma máquina! Uma máquina de matar... e de fazer sexo!

- Milady... – Ele se aproximou mais. Enxugou suas lágrimas numa carícia.

- Eu me sinto tão feia,...

- Você não é...

-...Usada, má,... Eu era tão cheia de amigos, tão disputada, tão amada...

- Os Comensais amam você.

- Não! Eles me _aturam_ porque eu sou a mulher de...

- EU AM... – Ele se conteve. Mas Elizabeth sabia bem o que aquilo significava. Parou de se queixar. Ficou pasma. Esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa... E, em silêncio eles ficaram por quase cinco minutos. – Me desculpe. Eu não de...

Ela não o deixou terminar. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que havia se sentido amada. Não queria deixar aquele momento passar: Colocou as mãos no pescoço dele e puxou-o para si, tentando beijá-lo... Mas ele a empurrou imediatamente.

- O que você está fazendo, Milady?

- Eu não faço idéia!

E o beijou, dessa vez, sem encontrar nenhuma resistência. Um beijo urgente, necessitado. Ele se deitou sobre ela, quase instintivamente. Ela começou a desabotoar o corset que usava. Quando os seios já estavam quase livres, ele segurou a mão dela, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Milady, – ofegava – se você fizer isso, perderei o meu controle por inteiro!

- Bom – ela deu um sorriso maroto –, Quem disse que eu te quero controlado?

- Nós estamos assinando o nosso atestado de óbito! É loucura!

- Se não fossemos loucos, não estaríamos servindo o nosso Mestre, estaríamos?

Snape quase sorriu e voltou a beijá-la. A partir daquele dia, viraram amantes.

XxXxXxX

MANSÃO RIVERSIDE, 18 ANOS ATRÁS.

Elizabeth estava deitada de bruços, ainda nua. Estava cada vez mais difícil esconder o seu caso do seu marido. Os amantes passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos. E quando Voldemort perguntava, dizia que Snape que cuidava dela como irmão, que ele jamais ousaria desrespeitar a mulher do Mestre.

Ele entrou no quarto e se deitou por cima dela. Começou a beijar as suas costas... Pescoço... Ela gemeu, e não pode conter as palavras que escaparam da sua boca:

- Eu te amo muito.

Ele parou. Ajoelhou-se.

- O que foi que você disse?

Ela se virou e deu de ombros... Não tinha mais como esconder, mesmo.

- É que eu amo você... E você sabe que, como a Lady das Trevas, eu não posso ter nenhum sentimento, exceto ódio, rancor, orgul...

Mas foi interrompida por aquele homem que se jogava em cima dela, querendo Possuí-la imediatamente.

XxXxXxX

MANSÃO RIVERSIDE, 17 ANOS ATRÁS.

Os amantes estavam na cozinha, preparando um belo jantar para os dois. Elizabeth vestia apenas uma camisa de Snape. Este, apenas uma calça. Riam muito.

- Sabe, Lizzy, se tem uma coisa que nunca entendi em você, é a aparência...

- Ah, amor, é que eu não sou exatamente... hã... _humana_.

- Você nunca me disse isso! – Ele se voltou para ela, com um ar preocupado. Então pareceu entender. – Ah, é que você tem sangue veela, não?

- Er... Bom... Também... Ai... É que...

- Fale.

- Tá certo! – Ela suspirou. – Minha mãe, que era veela, foi... meio que... _estuprada_.

- Por quem?

- Na verdade, não era exatamente _quem_... Tava mais para _o que_. – Snape voltou a não entender. – Ai... Ela foi estuprada por um dementador! Pronto! Falei!

- Você – Snape estava intrigado ou se divertindo com a situação? Não deu para distinguir. – é a cruza de uma veela com um dementador?

- Ai, Sev... – Ele começou a gargalhar. – EI! Você vai ficar tirando sarro da minha cara, é? Isso é trágico!

- Ai... Não Elizabeth, isso é... _estranho_!

- Para a SUA informação, já houve três casos, OK?

- Isso explica a sua longevidade? – Ele preferiu falar sério agora.

- Parece que a "cruza de veela com dementador" tem a vida ligada a um tipo de alma gêmea... – ele rolou os olhos e voltou a cortar os legumes. – Ela permanece jovem e bela até o dia em que a alma gêmea morre! Aí ela definha até a morte! Anos e anos, em questão de dias... Romântico, não?

- Muuuuuito... Você faz alguma coisa especial?

- Sev! Você não está acreditando em mim, está?

- É difícil...

- Ah, tá bom! – Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Suspirou. De repente tudo ficou frio e escuro. Todas as boas lembranças sumiram. Só então, Severo acreditou. – Satisfeito?

- Muito.

XxXxXxX

MANSÃO RIVERSIDE, 17 ANOS ATRÁS.

- Está pronto. Beba!

Snape deu a Elizabeth um copo cheio de uma substancia arroxeada. Ela estava com medo. Bebeu rapidamente.

- Pronto. E agora?

- Espere até dar vontade de urinar.

Ela mordeu o lábio, inquieta.

- Água!

Ele a entregou uma jarra de água, que ela bebeu quase que num gole só. Poucos minutos depois, foi ao banheiro. Correu para os braços de Snape. Ele perguntou, impaciente.

- Qual foi à cor?

- Verde.

Ele ficou calado, o olhar distante. Voltou-se para ela com uma expressão preocupada.

- Você tem certeza?

- NÃO! ERA AZUL ESCURO! – Ela respirou fundo, tentando não ser tão grossa com ele. – Foi verde, eu tenho certeza. O que isso significa? – Ele se calou. Voltou a fitar o nada. De repente olhou para ela e sorriu. – QUER ME DIZER QUE PORRA ISSO SIGNIFICA?

- Isso significa. – Ele colocou a mão na cintura dela. – que nós. – Desceu para o ventre. – vamos ter um filho.

XxXxXxX

ANTIGA CASA DOS RIDDLE, 17 ANOS ATRÁS.

- Milorde, acho que não deva mais ir para as matanças... Ou para as festas.

- Posso saber o motivo, Elizabeth?

- É que... Bom... Eu estou grávida.

- Grávida?

Voldemort finalmente a encarou. Olhos maldosos. A agarrou fortemente pelo braço. Murmurou: "Só que eu não posso ter filhos, vadia". Começou a arrastá-la para o lado de fora. Todos os comensais já estavam reunidos. Ele a jogou no centro da roda.

- Uma novidade! Minha mulher está grávida! – O ruído dos comentários invadiu o lugar. – SILÊNCIO! – Todos se calaram. – Agora me digam, meus fiéis comensais, temos como criar uma criança aqui? Nós QUEREMOS uma criança aqui? – Não sabiam o que responder. O próprio Lorde das Trevas de manifestou. – É CLARO QUE NÃO! – Se virou para Elizabeth. – Logo, minha querida, teremos que dar um jeito na situação, não? CRUCIO!

Horas de tortura se passaram, até Elizabeth finalmente perder a criança. Jogada no chão, ensangüentada, humilhada... Tinha forças apenas para chorar.

Não se lembrava de ter sido tão infeliz em nenhum outro dia da sua vida.

- Severo, cuide da minha mulher! E _boa sorte_! A vaca vai chorar a noite inteira!

Quando Elizabeth acordou, já tinha amanhecido. Severo não tinha dormido. Passara a noite inteira ao lado dela, zelando pelo seu sono.

- Severo? Diz-me que foi um pesadelo. Por favor!

Ele apenas a abraçou, sem dizer nada.Sentindo as lágrimas dela encharcar a sua camisa, disse:

- Isso não faz sentido! Elizabeth, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Não precisamos disso. Por que temer ele? Não sei você, mas eu não tenho nada a perder... Não depois de ontem.

- O que você propõe?

- Vamos procurar Dumbledore!

XxXxXxX

HOGWARTS, 17 ANOS ATRÁS.

- Não podemos entrar. Como vai fazer para chamar a atenção de Dumbledore?

- Magia negra. – Nesse exato momento, um cavalo passou perto deles, na Floresta Proibida. – Avada Kedavra.

Não muito tempo depois, Dumbledore apareceu seguido de três homens: Remo Lupin, Sirius Black e Tiago Potter. Os amantes largaram as varinhas imediatamente.

Os quatro homens sequer pensaram em atacar os comensais quando viram a situação de Elizabeth: Sentada no chão, contorcendo-se de dor. Ainda sangrava um pouco e tinha os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

Severo explicou tudo para Dumbledore e os outros. O velho alojou Elizabeth num quarto escondido dentro do castelo. Ela não podia sair de lá. Snape começou a trabalhar como espião para Dumbledore.

XxXxXxX

HOGWARTS, 16 ANOS ATRÁS.

Um ardor diferente no braço esquerdo fez com que Severo e Elizabeth acordassem. As fracas luzes do quarto se acenderam. Olharam a marca negra. Estava diferente. Estava... _sumindo_. Eles se olharam.

- Sev, está acontecendo o que eu estou pensando?

O homem a olhava, atônito.

- Ele... se foi.

A felicidade invadiu aquele quarto. Estavam livres.

- Agora podemos nos casar! Se você quiser.

- Sev! Eu acabei de ficar viúva! – O sorriso dele se desfez. – Brincadeirinha, seu bobo! Claro que quero me casar com você!

- Vamos falar com Dumbledore.

- Ou – Ela olhou sedutoramente para Severo. Mordeu o lábio inferior. – Nós podemos celebrar antes.

Ele a olhou por um momento.

- Ótima idéia! Vemos Dumbledore pela manhã.

Mas foi justamente pela manhã que todos os sonhos se desfizeram. Dumbledore contou o que realmente havia acontecido. Eles puderam ver que a Marca Negra não tinha se apagado totalmente. Voldemort não estava completamente morto... E ele voltaria. O casal não poderia ficar junto.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Snape foi fazer compras em Hogsmeade. Elizabeth ficou. Dumbledore veio falar com ela.

- Elizabeth, eu sei que você está assustada. No momento, isso é bom. Assim você pode pensar melhor. Você sabe que se ficar com Severo estará colocando a sua vida e a dele em risco, não?

- Como assim?

- Imagine o que acontecerá quando Voldemort voltar e te ver com Snape.

O velho tinha razão. Sentiu uma breve pontada no coração quando percebeu que Dumbledore queria que ela sumisse. Tentou achar argumentos, mas não conseguiu. Decidiu ceder. Chorou. Respirou fundo.

- O que devo fazer?

- Uma bruxa francesa, Guinevere Chatèau-briant, sumiu quando tinha apenas cinco anos de idade. Acho que está na hora dela voltar. – Mais um suspiro. Concordou. – Você deve mudar um pouco o visual. Você é fluente em francês? – Ela assentiu. – Então está feito: Bem-vinda, Guinevere!

Alguns feitiços foram suficientes para que Elizabeth mudasse completamente de aparência. Ela ficou irreconhecível: ruiva, olhos azuis, pele, boca e unhas num tom _normal_.

- Assim que Severo chegar, viajarei. Quero apenas dizer adeus.

O velho, com uma expressão cansada, disse:

- Ele não deixará você ir, Elizabeth.

- Mas... – Ela ficou indignada. – Você quer que eu simplesmente vá? Eu não posso! Eu...

- No futuro, ele entenderá.

XxXxXxX

Voldemort chegou da infame festa. Jogou-se na cama, despertando Elizabeth dos seus sonhos. Ela, novamente, sentiu nojo: ele queria... e tudo que ela podia fazer era se perguntar quanto tempo aquele tormento duraria.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus pra a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap.

**Nicolle Snape: **Pois eh... Ae estah a idade dela... Velhinha, naum! HuAHuAhUAhUAh! Ficar com o Sevvie foi quase uma pedofilia! Bjos!

**Lara: **Ah, a lady voldemort sou eu! Ng me tira esse posto! HuuhauAHuAHuahUAH! Eu sou a mulher do homem-cobra-de-alma-retalhada mais lindo do planeta! HuhuheuHEuHeUh! Amanha eu vou ler a sua fic, estou suuuper ocupada com a vida real hj... Eeeeeeeee... Eu creio q estou t devendo um pergaminho, não? Desculpa pela demora... Bjus!


	12. O Fim

**CAPÍTULO XII. O FIM**

Dois anos se passaram desde o dia em que Elizabeth decidiu trocar a própria felicidade pela vida dos seus filhos e do seu amado. E, naquele ano, muita coisa ocorreu.

Lúcio Malfoy e os outros comensais fugiram de Azkaban pouco depois da sua volta. Surgiu um boato entre a comunidade bruxa de que, entre os guardas de Azkaban, existia um comensal que não carregava a marca negra. Rumores, sim, pois agora o Lorde das Trevas escondia informações dos seus seguidores. Desconfiava, com razão, que havia um traidor entre eles. De qualquer forma, o boato dizia que esse guarda facilitou a fuga. Depois desse episódio o Ministério trocou todos os funcionários da prisão.

E por falar em Ministério da Magia, este estava um caos. Os cada vez mais freqüentes ataques estavam enlouquecendo-os. Cornelius Fudge não agüentou a pressão. Aquele velho imbecil preferiu estourar os miolos a admitir que era um fracasso como ministro... Ai, ai... Explodir o cérebro... Como se ele tivesse um! Voltando ao assunto, Arthur Weasley assumiu o cargo. É lógico que tinha um dedo de Dumbledore nisso! Weasley era tão influente no Ministério quanto um trouxa entre os comensais... Mas ele foi uma surpresa. Já tinha conseguido, em três meses de administração, prender mais comensais do que Fudge conseguira em todo o seu mandato! Voldemort tinha que admitir: O poder das trevas estava ruindo.

Weasley estava agora meio que com a guarda de Harry Potter. Por mais que as forças das trevas tentassem, ninguém conseguia achar o menino durante as férias. E Hogwarts agora era uma fortaleza! Potter estava sendo vigiado vinte e quatro horas por dia. Pelo menos era o que diziam. Isso estava ocorrendo porque, no ano passado, os comensais quase tinham conseguido matá-lo, numa chacina que acabou por eliminar toda a família Dursley. Ela mesma havia executado a mulher, a tia de Potter. E tinha também dado um jeitinho de atrasar os comensais, dando tempo suficiente para que Dumbledore chegasse. Péssimo momento que essa família escolheu para tirar férias... Coitados... Se estivessem na Rua dos Alfeneiros, provavelmente não seriam mortos...

Elizabeth tinha também conquistado amizades. E inimizades. Bem mais inimizades, na verdade. Os comensais, em geral, a odiavam. Amizade sincera tinha apenas a de Lúcio Malfoy – ele era, para a sua surpresa, uma pessoa maravilhosa. Não merecia a mulher hipócrita, nojenta, puta e imbecil que tinha –, Bellatrix Lestrange – Bella ainda era a pessoa que mais a conhecia... Era a única que sabia ela que não era feliz ali – e Crabbe – ela ainda não entendia como um homem tão inteligente tinha um filho tão idiota.

Se não fosse por essas pessoas, Elizabeth provavelmente teria enlouquecido. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer. Não agüentava mais carregar tantas mortes na consciência. _Não queria mais matar_! Queria ver os filhos! Queria que Severo parasse de olhá-la com aquele ar de desprezo! Queria contar tudo para ele! A verdade! Os motivos!...

E lá estava ela. No meio de uma clareira, no coração de uma floresta. As reuniões ocorriam ali agora. Quando Fudge morreu, deixou _escapar _a verdadeira identidade do Lorde das Trevas. Com a informação, que era pra ser secreta, os aurores descobriram o local usual dos encontros. Foi uma batalha, no mínimo, sangrenta. Vários mortos, ambos os lados. Mas a perda foi maior no lado das trevas: Quando a informação vazou, comensais se rebelaram – "Um sangue ruim nos liderando? Isso é um ultraje!" – e ocorreu uma nova batalha: Trevas X Trevas. Mais mortos. Então o Lorde mudou o local das reuniões.

Ah, e para maior desespero do lado das trevas, parece que Dumbledore encontrou uma antiga magia que pode matar Voldemort. O Lorde tentou de todas as maneiras descobrir do que se tratava, mais não teve sucesso algum. Sabia apenas que tinha algo a ver com as Sacerdotisas de Avalon, o que Elizabeth achava muito difícil, já que essas tinham se mantido ausentes durante a guerra inteira. Elas não concordavam com a guerra, é claro. Mas diziam que não era por causa dela que iriam colocar Avalon em risco.

Bom, voltando à floresta: Na reunião estava sendo discutindo um plano para invadir Hogwarts e, _é claro_, matar Harry Potter. Não seria fácil! Como já citado aquele lugar parecia uma fortaleza: estava abarrotado de feitiços protetores e de aurores. Mas até que o plano parecia bem possível.

O Lorde das Trevas estava furioso. Um comensal não estava presente. Severo. E ele tinha avisado que esse era o dia que a guerra acabaria. Ele tinha avisado que invadiriam Hogwarts...

De repente, os comensais ouviram vários estalos atrás deles. Não esperavam. Assustaram-se. Agora, formando um círculo em volta da roda de comensais, estavam vários aurores, Dumbledore, Harry Potter e, para a surpresa de todos, menos a de Elizabeth, Severo Snape. Dumbledore se adiantou.

- Essa guerra, Tom, acabará hoje.

Mais aurores e membros de alto escalão do Mistério, incluindo o próprio ministro, começaram a aparatar na clareira. A luz tinha mais aliados do que as trevas. E todos estavam dispostos a morrer pela causa.

Os comensais se entreolharam, lívidos. Então, olhavam para Snape. Sibilavam algo como "traidor". Lúcio parecia não querer acreditar.

- Severo? Por que?

- VERME! – Rodolphus Lestrange gritou. – Você merece MORRE! AVAD...

O ministério agiu mais rápido. Um auror _matou_ Rodolphus. Por essa ninguém esperava: O Ministério não estava disposto apenas a morrer... Matariam também! A partir de então a batalha começou. Uma confusão de pessoas e feitiços se fez. Todos tinham se misturado. Jatos de luz verde atingiam várias pessoas. Bruxos poderosos morriam. E ela não sabia o que fazer. Estava simplesmente parada no meio do campo de batalha.

Queria lutar ao lado do Ministério, mas tinha medo. Estava dividida: Se lutasse ao lado das trevas e este vencesse, Severo morreria... E ela também, se a lenda fosse verdadeira. Se perdesse, morreria ou passaria o resto da vida em Azkaban sem o perdão de Severo. Se lutasse pelo ministério e ele perdesse, ela morreria, Severo morreria e seus filhos, se houvesse alguma investigação, também morreriam... Porém, se a luz ganhasse... Ela sorriu. O melhor a fazer era lutar pela Luz. Mas não queria decepcionar os amigos.

Os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos bruscamente por uma voz, que mais parecia um rosnado, nas costas dela.

- Vire-se, vadia, pois não sou homem de matar alguém pelas costas! Não sou covarde como vocês, comensais!

Elizabeth se virou devagar. Reconheceu imediatamente as feições bizarras de Alastor Moody. Estremeceu. Não faria nada. Não revidaria.

- Quem diria... A Lady das Trevas, toda frágil, bem na minha frente... Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com esse momento!

- Alastor, por favor, não faça nada.

Ela tentou manter-se calma. Ele riu alto.

- Você já sentiu alguma vez a maldição do Cruciatus? Aposto que não... Deixe-me fazer uma demonstração. CRUCIO!

Ela entendeu. Ele tinha razão. Na primeira guerra, ela tinha executado a esposa e a filhinha de Moody. E as tinha torturado antes. Moody tinha enlouquecido depois disso. Procurava deter qualquer vestígio de Artes das Trevas que visse. Tornou-se obsessivo.

A dor paralisou os seus pensamentos. Vários comensais a viram cair no chão, se contorcendo... Mas a odiavam demais para ajudá-la. A dor parou. Ela se levantou rapidamente, tentando manter a dignidade.

- REAJA, MULHER!

- Eu não vou reagir, Alastor. Eu não vou lutar!

- Então seria melhor te matar de uma vez, não? Olha que romântico: Você e o seu marido vão para o inferno, juntinhos... AVADA KED...

Então um jato de luz verde atingiu Moody nas costas. Ele caiu pesadamente no chão. Ela viu Lucio Malfoy, com a varinha na mão. Ele correu em direção a ela.

- O que aconteceu, Milady? Por que não matou o velho? Você teve a chance!

- Eu... – Ela estava atordoada. – Eu sinceramente não sei. Lucio, eu não estou me sentindo bem...

- Você... – Ele se jogou em cima dela, a derrubando. Um raio de luz verde cruzou o exato lugar onde ela deveria estar, se ainda estivesse de pés. Ele diferiu vários feitiços mortais, que atingiram quatro aurores em cheio. – ...consegue lutar?

- Não sei... Acho que não.

- Então se esconda, Milady. Esconda-se! Eles querem a sua cabeça!

Isso era realmente o melhor a ser feito. Permaneceria neutra, assim. Correu até a floresta.

Porém, antes que pudesse chegar ao seu destino, viu uma cena que a fez paralisar: Severo estava duelando com Crabbe e Mulciber, quando Bellatrix chegou por trás dele. Ela ia diferir a maldição mortal. Nem o ministério e nem o próprio Snape perceberam o que estava para acontecer. _Ele iria morrer_.

Elizabeth pensou e agiu rápido. Não podia deixar Snape morrer. Mas também não podia lutar com três comensais. Decidiu que o melhor era azarar o próprio Snape. E o fez. Lançou nele uma maldição que o fez voar longe. O raio de luz verde atingiu Crabbe em cheio. O comensal e amigo caiu, morto.

Elizabeth gritou. Correu até o corpo do amigo caído. A culpa fora dela! Bellatrix se aproximou, furiosa.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? Snape estava para morrer! Aquele traidor ia ter o que merece! – Bella olhou para o outro lado. Viu Snape. – Ah, ele está ali! Agora, vê se não se mete quando eu estiver o matando, OK?

Elizabeth sabia que Bella falava assim com ela porque eram amigas... Mas jamais desacataria uma ordem direta.

- Não! – Bella se virou, intrigada. Elizabeth tinha que inventar um desculpa. – Deixe o traidor comigo!

Bellatrix sorriu e se virou para voltar a duelar. Caminhou uns três passos. Virou-se e gritou.

- Seja cruel!

Elizabeth fingiu um sorriso. Procurou ver onde Snape estava. Viu que ele estava desacordado. Batera a cabeça numa árvore, antes de cair. Preocupou-se. Correu para onde ele estava, procurando se livrar dos feitiços que nela eram lançados.

Chegou e se debruçou sobre ele. Colocou uma das mãos na sua nuca. Sentiu-a úmida. Sangue. Ela penetrou na floresta com ele. Deitou-o num canto escondido. Curou seu ferimento. Olhou-o por um tempo. De repente, ele acordou, desorientado e aflito.

- O que houve?... Elizabeth?... Eu... Tenho que voltar à luta!

- Severo. – Ela tentou mantê-lo pelo menos sentado. – Você não pode sair daqui!

Ele não a escutou. Empurrou-a e se levantou rapidamente. Sentiu-se tonto e caiu, desmaiado. Ela executou nele o Feitiço da Desilusão e, antes de sair, depositou um leve beijo nos seus lábios.

Assim que chegou na clareira, viu a cena que marcaria o fim da guerra: Dumbledore duelava com Voldemort, quando este percebeu a presença de Harry Potter. Numa tentativa desesperada de fazer a profecia se cumprir e vencer a guerra, o Lorde das Trevas soltou um Avada contra Harry. Por impulso, Dumbledore jogou a mesma maldição em Voldemort. Potter também. Ao ver que o garoto seria morto, Dumbledore se pôs na frente dele, recebendo o jato de luz verde bem no coração. Voldemort foi atingido pelos dois feitiços.

Os dois maiores bruxos de todos os tempos caíram no chão. Uma sombra pairou sobre a luz e sobre as trevas.

A clareira inteira se calou. A batalha parou para ver a queda dos bruxos. Harry gritou, caindo próximo ao corpo de Dumbledore. Elizabeth se aproximou aos poucos. Voldemort não tinha morrido. Estava agonizando. Olhou para o rosto da mulher. Sentiu-se triste ao ver que este não exprimia reação alguma.

- Lis?

A voz era fraca. Não era fria. Ou sarcástica. Ela viu nos olhos dele Tom Riddle. Ela viu nos olhos dele _o_ Tom Riddle. Aquele que ela tinha conhecido em Hogwarts e se apaixonado. Aquele era o seu marido. Seria bom vê-lo uma última vez. Agachou-se e acariciou o rosto do homem.

- Tom?

- Eu estou morrendo, Lis... Mas... me perdoe.

- Eu...

- Me perdoasse por acabar... conosco.

- Tom, eu...

- Você está apaixonada... Por quem?

- Tom, por favor...

- Por quem?

- Severo.

- Eu... – Ele tentou sorrir. – acho que... já sabia.

- Eu sinto muito!

- Não sinta! Será que você ainda... sentiria algo... se eu não tivesse causado essa guerra?

- Provavelmente.

- _Provavelmente_. – Ele sorriu. Em seguida, gemeu. – Lis, por favor... acabe com isso... Me dê o beijo.

Elizabeth se concentrou e respirou fundo. Fez tudo ficar frio. Tom Riddle percebeu que ela concordara com ele... e sorriu, ao ver que a sua alma ficaria guardada, pronta para uma volta.

Ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele. Uma voz furiosa interrompeu o ritual.

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo!

Harry Potter capturou a espada de Godric Gryffindor, que estava nas mãos do cadáver de Dumbledore. A rodou em seu punho e encravou-a no peito de Tom, que deu um leve suspiro e... _morreu_.

XxXxXxX

Acabei de trucidar o sexto livro... Sorry!

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap.

**Nicolle Snape: **UEhuheuHuheuHUEhuHuEH! Serah q podem? Aguarde e confira! Hehhheehehhe! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **uHUAhuahUAhuahUahuahuahUHA! Eh verdade! Eu eh q naum queria estar na pele da mãe da Elizabeth! Hueheuheuhueheuh!

**Lara: **heIHEuUEhuehiHiU EhEUIehIUHEiUEH! Cama pra mim tb! Nem sei como atualizei hj! Estou bêbada e morrendo d sono! HuheuHEuHEUEH! Bjus!


	13. O Fim, pt2

**CAPÍTULO XIII. O FIM, PARTE 2**

_Harry Potter capturou a espada de Godric Gryffindor, que estava nas mãos do cadáver de Dumbledore. A rodou em seu punho e encravou-a no peito de Tom, que deu um leve suspiro e... morreu. _

- NÃO! Por que?

Por que aquilo? Ele tinha voltado a ser Tom Riddle, afinal... O Tom por quem ela se apaixonara! Um ser humano, apesar de tudo! Um humano que merecia ter o seu último desejo atendido!

- Por que? _POR QUE_? – Harry se aproximou perigosamente dela, enquanto os aurores terminavam de capturar os comensais que ainda estavam vivos. – Talvez pelo fato dele ter matado os meus pais, meu padrinho, os Dursley, que eu não gostava muito, mas eram minha família, e agora Dumbledore, que foi o mais próximo de um pai que eu já tive! Esses são motivos suficientes?

Ela não podia ignorar tudo que Voldemort tinha feito, não só à Harry, mas à todos, inclusive à ela. De fato, ela também queria que Voldemort morresse... _Voldemort_. Não Tom Riddle. Ela chorou baixinho. Mas conformou-se quando finalmente percebeu: A luz havia vencido; ela estava livre.

Remo Lupin se aproximou. Abraçou Potter. Depois, estendeu a mão para Elizabeth.

- Agora você pode viver a sua vida. Dumbledore me contou do seu disfarce... E do motivo que a fez voltar para as trevas.

- _Como_?

- Que você voltou para proteger a sua família.

Então o velho sabia. Será que tinha contado para Severo?... Como se adivinhasse o seu pensamento, Lupin disse:

- Snape não sabe.

Ela aceitou a mão de Lupin, que ainda estava estendida. Ele explicou à Harry rapidamente a história de Elizabeth. O menino apenas fingiu escutar. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do cadáver de Dumbledore. De vez em quando, limpava uma lágrima. Agora todos os comensais estavam estuporados. Lupin olhou o relógio.

- Elas já devem estar chegando.

"Elas quem?" Não deu tempo nem de perguntar. Uma forte luz branca apareceu de repente na floresta, como se fosse uma fenda, no canto esquerdo da clareira. Essa fenda se abriu, formando um rasgão. No interior desse rasgão, podia-se ver ao fundo uma outra floresta, com muitas cachoeiras, muitos animais... Uma visão paradisíaca. Da luz, saiu um grupo de cinco mulheres, todas com cabelos imensos, soltos ao vento. Elas usavam vestidos levíssimos, esvoaçantes e tinham na testa um tipo de tatuagem que lembrava uma lua minguante.

A mulher que vinha na frente carregava uma caixa dourada toda incrustada de pedras preciosas. Quando ela se aproximou, Lupin fez uma reverencia e beijou-lhe a mão.

- Obrigado por vir, Grã-Sacerdotisa.

- Deu tudo certo, Remo?

- Sim. Só falta o ritual.

Grã-Sacerdotisa? Será que aquelas eram as tão conhecidas Sacerdotisas de Avalon? Elizabeth sempre ouviu falar delas, mas nunca imaginarias vê-las pessoalmente. As sacerdotisas mal deixavam a sua floresta... Principalmente em tempos de guerra. Eram contra matar, ou prender, ou torturar. Nunca foram a um campo de batalha.

Mas essas perguntas também não foram feitas.

As sacerdotisas isolaram o corpo de Voldemort – lamentando muito ao ver que Dumbledore havia "completado a transição para o mundo espiritual" –. Formaram um círculo em sua volta, certificando-se que Harry, "o garoto da profecia", estivesse também no meio, junto a Voldemort. A Grã-Sacerdotisa entregou a caixa à Harry. Ele gesticulou, como se fosse abri-la.

- Não abra a caixa, Harry. A não ser que você queira que moléstias e guerras assolem a terra.

Elas começaram a cantar um mantra numa língua estranha. Na mesma língua, a Grã-Sacerdotisa começou a falar, enquanto rodeava o corpo de Voldemort. Seu troco, de repente, foi elevado. Ele arregalou os olhos e inspirou uma grande quantidade de ar pela boca. Dela começou a sair uma imagem espectral do grande Lorde das Trevas. A fechadura da caixa começou a emitir uma forte luz dourada. A caixa começou a ficar avermelhada.

- Não solte, Harry.

Foi Lupin quem disse. Aparentemente, a caixa tinha começado a queimar o garoto, que fazia um esforço sobre-humano para não deixá-la cair. A imagem espectral de Voldemort se tornou uma sombra negra. A luz dourada a atingiu. O "fantasma" começou a ser sugado pela luz, e acabou sendo puxado para a caixa.

Elizabeth sentiu, pela segunda vez na sua vida, uma dor incomum na marca negra. Ela estava sumindo rapidamente. As sacerdotisas nada disseram. Apenas pegaram de volta a caixa e começaram a se encaminhar para a luz branca, que tinha acabado de reaparecer. Então, sumiram. Harry estava confuso.

- O que foi aquilo?

Remo Lupin respondeu, ainda olhando para o lugar onde a fenda estava.

- A Caixa de Pandora. Ela está há tempos escondida pelas sacerdotisas. Esse ano – suspiro – Dumbledore visitou Avalon e descobriu que a alma de Voldemort poderia ser presa na caixa.

O suspiro ao mencionar Dumbledore... Parece que só agora tinha se dado conta de que o velho morrera. Harry voltou para junto do corpo. Lupin o acompanhou. Ela estava para dizer que estava sinceramente sentida com a morte de Dumbledore, mas não teve oportunidade. Um Auror chegou por trás dela e disse:

- Levante a sua manga esquerda, por favor.

Ela olhou suplicante para Lupin. Ele tentou argumentar, mas não adiantou. Logo vieram mais dois aurores e a seguraram. O terceiro rasgou rudemente a manga esquerda de Elizabeth, deixando revelada a quase sumida Marca Negra.

- Se não apresentar resistência, poderá ter a pena reduzida.

Lupin continuava a tentar argumentar, mas era simplesmente ignorado. Elizabeth achou melhor não resistir; se tivesse algo para falar, o faria no julgamento... Mas então se lembrou de algo.

- Severo!

Os aurores sequer a ouviram. Ela, em desespero, começou a se debater.

- Severo Snape! Ele está vivo!

- POR MERLIN, ESCUTEM A MULHER!

Só então eles param de tentar contê-la. Ela estava ofegante. Os aurores olharam para ela, exigindo uma explicação.

- Na batalha... Ele bateu a cabeça... Eu o levei para dentro da floresta... Apliquei nele o Feitiço da Desilusão. Vamos! Eu os levo onde ele está.

Os aurores pediram reforço. Ela, Lupin e mais sete penetraram na floresta. Ela chegou onde Snape estava. Desfez o feitiço. Uma auror correu em direção a ele e fez um rápido exame. Voltou-se preocupada.

- Coma. Risco de morte. Necessita ir ao Hospital St. Mungo's imediatamente.

E Elizabeth não escutou mais nada. Foi estuporada em seguida.

XxXxXxX

Ela acordou se sentido fraca. A cabeça e corpo latejavam. Sentiu frio. O lugar era frio. E sujo. Uma cela. Sentiu-se enjoada. Sentou-se. Abraçou as pernas, ficando numa posição quase fetal. Duas pessoas entraram. Ela tentou se levantar, mas não encontrou forças nas pernas. Caiu ajoelhada.

- A Bela Adormecida finalmente acordou! Vamos ter mais um julgamento hoje!

- _Quem_?

- Esquece, Arnold! Coisa de trouxa.

Saíram. Quinze minutos depois, mais ou menos, voltaram. Nada disseram. Pegaram Elizabeth pelos braços e a arrastam para uma sala redonda. Não tinha janelas. Vários bruxos estavam nela, tensos. Os homens a jogaram numa cadeira. Correntes prenderam os seus braços. Arthur Weasley se aproximou.

- Estamos aqui para julgar Elizabeth Riverside. A ré é acusada por inúmeras mortes e casos de tortura. Por usar maldições imperdoáveis. Por usar magia, principalmente magia negra, contra trouxas. Por auxiliar Lorde Voldemort. E pelo crime de falsa identidade.

Agora estava tudo perdido. Tantos crimes... finalmente pagaria por eles. Passaria o resto da vida em Azkaban.

Remo Lupin se levantou e começou a falar.

- Nas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, Dumbledore explicou que a falsa identidade havia sido uma idéia dele. Antes do fim da primeira guerra, a Senhorita Riverside se arrependeu dos seus crimes e passou a viver sob proteção de Alvo. Sendo assim, eu proponho que tenha seus crimes anulados.

- E agora, Lupin? – Um outro bruxo se levantou. Ela o reconheceu imediatamente: Era David Anderson, o pai de Luanna Anderson, uma jovem que ela havia matado em uma das batalhas. – E os crimes que ela cometeu agora? Eles não contam? Ela não parecia arrependida quando matou a minha filha!

- Ela foi uma vítima da fatalidade, David! O seu disfarce estava em perigo! Ela fez o que fez para poupar a vida dos filhos!

- A MINHA FILHA ESTÁ MORTA! – O homem respirou fundo e se recompôs. – E o que eu acho é não se pode justificar a morte de centenas pela vida de quantos? Dois? Três?

Os bruxos começaram a fazer comentários. Olhavam para ela com desprezo... Estavam questionando seus motivos. Ela se desesperou. Levantou-se. Atraiu a atenção e todos. As correntes a puxaram de volta.

- Tudo o que eu fiz foi por amor! Eu não tinha escolha! O meu disfarce estava por um fio! Eu não era apenas uma comensal fugida; eu era a _esposa_ de Voldemort! Eu já tinha me encontrado acidentalmente com dois comensais! Se eles me reconhecessem, meus filhos e o meu... e Severo Snape, _meu amante_, estariam mortos...

"Eu acredito que a maioria de vocês sejam pais. – Ela começou a chorar. – Vocês não matariam, por seus filhos? Vocês não cometeriam qualquer atrocidade pelo bem deles? Eu não podia ficar sentada, assistindo a morte dos meus! Eu... – As correntes a apertavam mais. Ajeitou-se na cadeira. A voz dela estava frágil... Provavelmente ineloqüente. Respirou fundo. Tentou se controlar. – O meu grande pecado foi amar demais meus filhos... Prefiro passar, por _esse_ erro, o resto da minha vida trancafiada, do que ser uma mulher livre que não tem mais os filhos porque foi covarde demais para assumir os riscos".

"Se há alguém aqui, nessa sala, que não faria o mesmo pelos filhos, então podem me prender, pois eu não pertenço, e nem quero pertencer, a essa sociedade".

Ela abaixou a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas cair em cascata. Nem pode ver a expressão de compadecimento dos jurados.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Penúltimo capítulo.

Bjus para a Karlinha, que betou mais esse cap.

**Nicolle Snape: **E todas essas perguntas serão respondidas no derradeiro capítulo! Heuheuehueheueh! Bjus!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Naum foi crueldade... é que se a alma dele ficasse aprisionada no corpo de um dementor, poderia, eventualmente, se ter uma esperança de ressurreição. Voldinho sabia disso, Harry, provavelmente, foi avisado.

_Elizabeth se concentrou e respirou fundo. Fez tudo ficar frio. Tom Riddle percebeu que ela concordara com ele... e sorriu, ao ver que a sua alma ficaria guardada, pronta para uma volta._

**Lois Lane**: Sei lá! Até agora, ta morto! HuhaUHAuahuAhuAhuAHuAHuAH!


	14. O Começo

**CAPÍTULO XIV. O COMEÇO**

"'_LADY VOLDEMORT' INOCENTADA E FIM DO MISTÉRIO DAS ILHAS CANÁRIAS"_

_Elizabeth Riverside, mais conhecida com 'Lady Voldemort' foi inocentada com unanimidade na tarde de ontem. ... Os jurados disseram que ela apresentou argumentos válidos e que eles não tinham dúvida alguma da inocência dela. ... Arthur Weasley, Ministro da Magia, disse que 'antes de morrer, Dumbledore assegurou a inocência da srta. Riverside' e que 'seria uma injustiça gigantesca condenar a mulher'. ... A maior surpresa nesse caso foi que, no julgamento, foi revelado que Riverside tinha se feito passar por Guinevere Chatèau-Briant por quinze anos, para se esconder daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e dos seus seguidores. Assim, o acidente ocorrido nas Ilhas Canárias, no ano passado, não passou de uma jogada estratégica para que a 'Senhora das Trevas' Voltasse ao seu velho posto. ... O veredicto está gerando controvérsias, já que quase toda comunidade bruxa quer a condenação da assassina. _

_Leia a cobertura total do julgamento na página 8."_

Ela entrou no Hospital St. Mungo´s ainda aflita. Acabara de ser inocentada de todos os seus crimes. Por unanimidade. Até o homem que tinha se colocado contra ela, votou na sua absolvição. Estava livre. Mal conseguia acreditar.

Minerva McGonagall, agora diretora de Hogwarts, caminhou para perto dela... E a sua absolvição se tornou num assunto irrelevante, quando ela se lembrou que Snape estava entre a vida e a morte.

- Onde está Severo?

- Em coma, ainda.

- Ele... – Suspirou, se controlando para não chorar. – Ele vai ficar bem?

- Ele logo estará bom. Não se preocupe. Agora, Guine... Desculpe, ainda vou demorar a me acostumar... _Elizabeth_, eu acho que você tem que ver os seus filhos.

- É... É! Eu irei para a França... Mas, será que posso dar uma olhadinha nele?... Só para ter certeza...

A velha sorriu e a levou até o leito onde Snape se encontrava. Deixou-a entrar só.

Severo se encontrava ainda descordado. Chegou bem perto. Olhou o rosto do amado. Viu que ele estava vivo. Sentiu que ele estava vivo. "Eu te amo", sussurrou. Desaparatou.

XxXxXxX

Aparatou na frente da sua antiga casa, na França. Todos da casa já deveriam ter lido os jornais... Todos já sabiam que ela estava viva...

Mesmo assim, não quis desaparatar diretamente na casa... Não queria chocar as crianças. Teria que ir devagar.

Tocou a campainha. Uma mulher muito loira atendeu a porta.

- Oui?

- Posso entrar?

- Ah, ingléssa! – Forte sotaque francês. – A segnorra ten connvitt?

- Nunca precisei de convite para entrar aqui.

- Más ten une festá acontteçand'! Sô parra connvidad's.

Elizabeth rolou os olhos.

- Eu estou avisando. Deixe-me entrar, e tudo ficará bem!

- Temmo qui non poss' deixarr a segnorra entrrarr.

- Você tem lido jornais recentemente?

- Clarro qui sim.

- Então deve saber quem eu sou.

- Non.

- Elizabeth Riverside! Familiar? – A mulher fez uma cara de espanto que divertiu Elizabeth. – Essa mesmo. A que você está pensando. A assassina! – Ela apontou a varinha para a mulher, ameaçando-a. – Já matei muita gente, e não me importarei em matar mais uma...

A mulher, muito assustada, a deixou entrar. Olhou a decoração da casa... O vestido da mulher... Estava acontecendo um casamento. O casamento de Michael com a francesa medrosa.

A confusão na porta havia atraído a atenção de vários convidados, que a fitavam com espanto. E, obviamente, a reconheceram. Michael começou a se encaminhar para a noiva. Parou ao ver Elizabeth.

- Gwen?

Ela se limitou a sorrir, carinhosa. Ele abriu um largo sorriso e foi ao encontro de sua ex-mulher. Falou algumas coisas desconexas. A largou e começou a alisar o rosto dela, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela estava inteira.

- Nunca, está me ouvindo? NUNCA mais me dê um susto desses! – O tom dele passou de carinhoso para inquisitório. – No que você estava pensando? Deixar-nos para seguir você-sabe-quem? Sabia que você quase foi condenada a passar o resto da vida em Azkaban? E não dava para, pelo menos, deixar um bilhetinho dizendo que estava viva? Nós não contaríamos a ninguém! E nos pouparia um bocado de sofrimento! Você tem noção d...

- Michael... MICHAEL! Quer parar com o interrogatório! – O homem, finalmente, parou de falar. – Estou feliz em te ver também! Agora, será que dava pra chamar as crianças?

Ele correu pelos cantos, procurando os filhos. Quando finalmente o reencontro aconteceu, uma decepção; a reação deles não foi tão boa quanto a de Michael: Chegaram para ela e nem a abraçaram... Como se estivessem com raiva da mãe...

E ela não podia culpá-los... Tentou se desculpar com poucas informações... Eles quase não prestaram atenção. Então percebeu que teria que contar a história inteira.

Levou os filhos, o ex-marido e a mulher dele – a mãe de uma amiga de Igraine – para o escritório. Contou toda a história dela, desde Hogwarts até a o dia de ontem, quando fora inocentada. Eles escutavam-na calados... Tristes? Surpresos? Decepcionados? Indiferentes? Ela não sabia. Igraine era a única chorava. E foi a primeira a falar, depois de um constrangedor minuto de silencio.

- Quer dizer que o que os jornais diziam, mãe, era verdade... Que você é uma assassina... Que você matava pessoas... Pessoas como o papai... E como nós... "Sangues-ruins".

- Sim, Igraine, é verdade. E eu me arrependo muito... _Em parte_. Já fiz coisas terríveis e não tenho orgulho disso... Mas, se fosse para proteger vocês, faria tudo de novo.

- Mas... – Agora era Arthur que falava. – Elas morriam rápido... Ou você era... cruel?

- Isso dependia... – Não queria conversar sobre aquilo. Estava revivendo todo aquele inferno involuntariamente... E também não queria que os filhos soubessem de _todas_ as atrocidades que cometera... Decidiu encerrar o assunto. – Meus filhos, por favor, tentem entender!... _Ah, tanto faz_... Bom, eu fui inocentada e agora vou voltar a viver em Londres. Queria muito saber se vocês querem vir morar comigo?

Ninguém falou nada...

Ah, mas o que ela estava esperando? É lógico que não queriam voltar com ela! Já estavam com as vidas encaminhadas na França! Teria que se conformar. Já era suficientemente bom saber que eles estavam vivos e bem. Esboçou um sorriso. Não deixou as lágrimas caírem.

- Vocês pelo menos me perdoam? – Silêncio. – Er... Então, tudo certo! Eu virei visitá-los aqui freqüentemente! – Não havia mais nada o que dizer. – Hum... Até mais, então... – Perto da porta, ela se voltou para o ex-marido. – Parabéns pelo casamento, Michael.

Saiu da casa. Assim que fechou a porta da frente, desabou em lágrimas. Sentou-se.

E sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Era Arthur.

- É claro que te perdoamos, mãe! Mas vamos ficar aqui.

Ela deu o primeiro sorriso sincero dela dos últimos tempos, enquanto finalmente podia abraçou seus filhos.

Elizabeth ficou na França durante uma semana, tempo em que Michael estava de Lua de Mel com Gabrielle, a francesa dele. Assim que ele voltou, ela deixou a casa, dizendo que precisava buscar o perdão de mais uma pessoa.

XxXxXxX

Severo estava tomando banho, quando ouviu alguém bater insistentemente na porta da frente da Mansão Snape. Colocou um roupão, xingando. Entreabriu a porta. Assustou-se ao ver quem era.

- Elizabeth?

- Posso entrar?

Se dependesse dele, não. Mas decidiu deixar, mesmo que não quisesse a presença dela. Não queria... _sentir_. Suspirou. Abriu mais a porta e se afastou. Ela entrou apertando os braços. Estava nervosa.

- Como você está?

- Como assim?

- Ah, você sabe... Quando você saiu do hospital, como você está se sentindo, o que os curandeiros disseram...?

- Para que tanta preocupação?

- Eu me preocupo com você...

Semblante sarcástico.

- Isso é novidade!

- Quer responder?

- Sai do hospital anteontem. Os curandeiros disseram que eu estou ótimo e é exatamente assim que eu estou me sentindo. Satisfeita?

- Graças a Merlin! Você... se lembra de algo... daquela noite?

- Que noite? A da batalha?

- Sim.

- Me lembro que estava duelando e _você_ me azarou. Como se não bastasse, me levou para o meio da floresta e me impediu de lutar!

Sorriso nervoso.

- Não foi bem assim.

- É o que eu me lembro.

- Bella estava atrás de você. Ia te matar.

- Ah, então a santinha me salvou.

Ela deu um passo na direção dele.

- Essa era a intenção.

- Foi para isso que você veio? Para jogar na minha cara que você salvou a minha vida? – Ela tentou falar, mas ele não deixou. Aproximou-se dela. – E o que você quer em troca? Que eu não vá até o ministério dizer que o seu discurso emotivo foi uma farsa? Que eu não te jogue em Azkaban com o meu depoimento? Fique tranqüila. Eu não farei isso.

- Severo, eu...

- Pronto, Elizabeth! Você já conseguiu! Eu não vou dizer nada! Pode ir embora agora!

- Não foi para isso que eu vi!

- Então para que foi?

- A sociedade me perdoou. Minha família me perdoou. Só falta você...

Ele sorriu, maldoso. Abaixou a cabeça, em negação. Foi até a porta.

- Pois vai ficar faltando, minha cara! – gesticulou para Elizabeth sair. – Se era isso...

- Severo... – Ela começou a ter vontade de chorar. Correu até ele. Cruzou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e encostou os seus lábios, bem de leve. Ele permaneceu estático. Tenso. Uma lágrima caiu. – O que você está fazendo?

Ele afastou o rosto do beijo daquela mulher.

- Eu me pergunto o mesmo.

- Nós estamos livres! Por que você está jogando isso fora?

- Nós estamos livres? – Ele se livrou do abraço dela e caminhou para o outro lado da sala. Socou uma mesa. – Por que, Elizabeth? Você deveria estar triste, sabia?... Perdeu _o amor da sua vida_... Perdeu o estilo de vida que TANTO necessitava...

- SEVERO! – Ela se irritou com o sarcasmo dele. – VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!

- Como? – Ele disse, com a voz perigosamente macia.

- VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUIRIA VER A VERDADE NEM SE ELA ESTIVESSE NUA, NA SUA FRENTE, DANÇANDO A MACARENA!

Ele se irritou. Começou a caminhar para perto dela.

- E QUE VERDADE EU NÃO ENXERGUEI, ELIZABETH?

- OS MEUS MOTIVOS!

Ela também começou a se aproximar.

- VOCÊ OS DEIXOU MUITO CLAROS PARA MIM!

Severo segurou os braços dela com muita força. Ele estava a machucando, mas ela não se importava.

- EU MENTI!

- EU TERIA PERCEBIDO SE VOCÊ TIVESSE MENTIDO!

- EU SOU OCLUMENTE, IMBECIL! E TE AMO! INFELIZMENTE, TE AMO!

- POR QUE ISSO AGORA? NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE DISSE QUE O LORDE DAS TREVAS ERA O SEU MARIDO E DONO?

Ela se livrou dos braços dele, respirando com dificuldade. Virou-se. Respirou algumas vezes. Falou, baixo.

- E você se acha muito inteligente...

- O que disse?

Ela se virou novamente.

- Sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que Bella me disse quando voltei? Ela disse: "Você é muito parecida com uma pessoa que conheci... Por pouco não mato um comensal inocente...".

- E daí?

- E DAÍ? E DAÍ QUE SE EU NÃO TIVESSE VOLTADO, VOCÊ, OS MEUS FILHOS E PROVAVELMENTE EU ESTARÍAMOS MORTOS!

- Por que você insiste nessa mentira sentimentalista? E o Lorde das Trevas jamais te mataria!

- Primeiro: Eu insisto por que é verdade! Segundo: É claro que ELE não _me_ mataria! EU MORRERIA COM VOCÊ, SEU IMBECIL! – Ela se cansou. Suspirou. Estavam muito próximos. Perigosamente próximos. Se encarando. Ela desviou o rosto. – Imbecil.

- Como assim, você morreria comigo?

- É uma triste conseqüência de ser veela e dementador.

- Mentira. É só uma baboseira romântica de pessoas que não têm nada o que fazer, um conto para pessoas dormir... E, nas suas palavras, só funciona com _almas-gêmeas_.

- Eu fiquei extremamente fraca quando você estava em coma. Foi a confirmação do que eu já suspeitava.

Um momento de silêncio...

E uma chama de esperança queimou o coração de Elizabeth... Estaria ele acreditando?

- Elizabeth, o que você está dizendo... é verdade?

- Se quiser entrar na minha mente, eu não impedirei.

- Por que você não me contou?

- Ah, Sev! – Olhar anda mais triste. – Você, por acaso, me deixaria ficar com Voldemort se eu olhasse para você, com uma bala no meu estômago, e dissesse "Hey, Sev, você é o homem da minha vida e eu te amo mais do que tudo, mas eu vou ter que dormir com a coisa nojenta?".

E ela estava completamente certa. Como não tinha imaginado isso antes, ele se perguntou?

Suspirou, quase aliviado...

E a abraçou forte, enquanto ela voltou a chorar.

Ele beijou a testa de Elizabeth, sussurrando.

- Desculpa.

- Pelo que?

- Por não ter visto que você estava mentindo, quando era tão obvio... E por não confiar em você...

- Me desculpa também!

- Pelo que?

- Por não ter dito "adeus" nenhuma das duas vezes em que eu fugi do perigo... Por ter mentido... Fingido... Por... não ter te dado filho que você tanto queria...

Ele escorregou os lábios para junto dos dela. Ficaram assim por um tempo: Com os lábios se roçando, suavemente. Um sentindo a respiração do outro... No silêncio... Que era interrompido apenas pelos soluços dela.

E, depois se permitiram um beijo de verdade. Demorado. Necessitado. Faminto. Quando terminou, estavam ofegantes. Corações acelerados. Querendo mais.

- Para o quarto?

- O quarto? Agora? – Ela olhou para o sofá. Depois olhou para Severo, insinuante. – Mas o quarto é tãããããããããããããão distante! – Ela mordiscou a orelha dele. – E eu preciso de você agora!

XxXxXxX

DESERTO DO KALAHARI, 326 ANOS DEPOIS.

Dois bruxos escavavam um ponto que se localizava exatamente no meio do Deserto do Kalahari. Depois de muito esforço, acharam uma caixa dourada, toda incrustada de pedras preciosas.

O bruxo mais alto foi abrir a caixa, mas o mais gordo o impediu.

- Não, seu idiota! Dê me isso aqui!

Ele obedeceu; passou a caixa para o bruxo mais gordo. De repente, o gordo executou o Feitiço do Corpo Preso no alto, que não teve nem tempo de tentar entender o que acontecia antes de ser paralisado.

Colocou a caixa no chão e fez uma série de feitiços nela.

Da fechadura da caixa, saiu uma sombra negra, espessa. Do corpo do bruxo alto, saiu uma sombra acinzentada. A sombra cinza entrou na caixa. A negra incorporou no homem alto.

O gordo desfez o feitiço que prendia o outro bruxo. Este se levantou. Olhou para as mãos, para o corpo. O bruxo gordo se ajoelhou e fez uma longa reverencia.

- Eu consegui, Milorde! Eu consegui!

- Estou vivo! Lorde Voldemort está... Vivo!

**FIM.**

**XxXxXxX**

Pela segunda vez, fim.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que paciente betou cada capítulo dessa que foi a minha primeira fic.

Desculpem qualquer coisa. Não tinha a mínima experiência quando fiz essa fic, tampouco quis modificá-la demais, fazendo-a perder a sua essência.

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos aos que leram e revisaram. Aos que leram e não revisaram, meus menos sinceros agradecimentos! Heuheueheuheuehueheueh!

**Nicolle Snape: **Naum matei... optei pelo felizes para sempre! Hueheuehueheueh! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Ai, q bom q vc gostou! XD.. Eu quis deixar meio emocionante, msm... pro povo voltar a gostar da Lizzy... Hehehhehee! Eu axei q naum tinha conseguido! Bjus!


End file.
